The Indelible Past of Agent Rhody Rhode Island
by Samtrix2308
Summary: Red vs Blue, Freelancer. Memories… so important, but can be lost so easily… No one knew it, but out of all of them… He was the one, the one who lost the most memory and they took a long time to realize it. Agent Rhode Island, someone who has been lost, will be found once again. Story based on Caboose is a freelancer theory.
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my new fan-fiction! After thinking about a mysterious blue soldier on the Season 9 case, I came up with Ideas of who he could be. This is a story based off of that Idea. Don't be upset about anything written in here... it's just an idea that I am writing. It takes place in the imaginary world of Red vs Blue Season 10! I also used Rhode Island, because it has an awesome nickname (RHODY!) So yeah, I hope you enjoy! I also don't own Red vs Blue of Halo! I JUST MADE THIS PURELY FOR FUN!**

* * *

><p>"So Carolina, how did you get here?" Epsilon asked her as the Reds continued working on a new body.<p>

"I needed information," she answered indecisively. Washington sat beside Epsilon's 'ghost', Caboose and Tucker on the bench across from Caroline.

"Do you still have your AI's?" Washington asked, they glared at each other for a while and she finally answered.

"Yes, both of them,"

"I thought you were dead." Epsilon spoke and she sat up straighter and tried to sound sane as she spoke.

"Obviously you were wrong!" She growled and Washington took notice.

"How have you lived with 'them'?" Wash tried not to press any buttons.

"We all found something that we were driven to… driven to kill The Director." She seemed to relax. "And how did you live 'David'? I thought Epsilon killed itself in your mind." She asked him.

"He didn't, he's right there. I am perfectly sane…" Washington drifted off.

"Yeah you blew up a dead body!" Epsilon told him.

"Your insane," Washington denied him. "You listened to too many of Caboose's stories." They all turned to Caboose who was already sleeping.

"So he seems interesting…" Carolina spoke about Caboose and pointed to him.

"Indeed," Washington agreed with her.

"Dude, he's a fucking idiot." Tucker commented.

"Yeah, total, but he's unbelievably fucking strong." Epsilon defended him.

"Carolina… Utah… shot…" Caboose mumbled.

"What's he talking about?" Carolina seemed curious of the sleeping blue.

"I don't understand what he says half of the time. Just leave him be," Epsilon told her to ignore him.

"Fine, where were we?"

"Carolina, do you know of any other freelancers?" She shook her head.

"It's only been us three, you're the first run I've meet in a while… though I did run into CT a while back…" She spoke and took off her helmet. It revealed a thin faced short red head; her green eyes were faded from the many battles she had fought.  
>"Oh sorry about that… she's kind of dead…" Epsilon apologized, partially sincere.<p>

"Connie…" Washington and Carolina looked to him and then looked at each other.

"What's wrong?" Epsilon asked.

"Nothing," Wash answered.

"When people say they have nothing to hide, they really do… so what is it?" Tucker asked him.

"Why don't you check on the reds?" Carolina told him. He glared at the red head and then finally got up and left.

"So what is it?" Epsilon asked. "Who was Connie… wait… she was Connecticut, wasn't she?" Both of them hesitated and finally both of them nodded.

"Yeah, she knew the truth… even if she herself didn't know it." Wash answered him, solemnly.

"So he knew a freelancer… maybe it was just a coincidence?" Epsilon shrugged it off.

"Maybe, he could just be that stupid." Wash commented.

"Or maybe he knows more than we know…" There was a moment of silence.

"That's the worst idea ever… of all time."

"Yeah that's fucking retarded… I've been with him for a while… he's an idiot." Epsilon told her strictly. The light above them flickered and silence flooded the room again. Carolina got up and began to walk away.

"It's late I am going to bed, night." She told them with her helmet in her hand.

"Do you think that she could be right?" Washington asked.

"Well… maybe… I don't think so… Man I don't know! I am only a memory of the AI that knew him… I haven't been with him for that fucking long!" Epsilon became aggravated and Wash back down.

"It was just a thought…" Washington got up and left.

Epsilon sat in thought. Could Caboose know anything? He shook the thought off. "This place sucks," he hissed under his breath and looked over to Caboose.

"York, don't… that's not… internet… bronies…" Caboose mumbled.

"No he's fucking retarded." Epsilon joked to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>That was a really short chapter, but I am excited to finish the story! If you have any thoughts PM me or Comment on this! So until the next time,<strong>

**Samtrix2308**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is the second chapter of The Indelible Past of Agent Rhody/ Rhode Island. It is a very short chapter... but it's a fast moving story and I plan to upload two chapters at a time, SO DON'T COMPLAIN! Besides... I have been having some 'issues' so it takes me a while to get to this type of stuff. On a good note, I am continuing to Update my stories!**

* * *

><p>Carolina sat thinking and watching Caboose as Epsilon and Wash sat with them.<p>

Suddenly Wash began to speak.

"Okay so are how are we going to get into the facility and kill the director?" Wash asked her and she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Well, we need a way to get in. They're not going to let us just walk in." She explained her emerald eyes shimmering in intelligence. "We need a diversion; we need something to distract their attention." She continued and Wash looked at her.

"I can tell that you already have a plan." He spoke nonchalantly.

"More of a… idea, really," Carolina told him and Epsilon burst in.

"Well, what's your idea?" She seemed impatient with him.

"We split into two teams. Team A, will create a distraction for our 'friends' from Project Freelancer. Team B, will get in and infiltrate. Team B will also find The Director." She stopped herself and looked at Caboose. "Are you following any of this?" She asked him.

"Yeah, Carol, killing The Director guy," Wash became more attentive and Carolina asked him.

"What did you call me?" She was surprised.

"Carolina…" He seemed to become confused. "Wait… I called you Carol." He corrected himself.

"Only one person as ever called me Carol…" She whispered, she seemed shaken and lost in a memory. Washington looked at her.

"It couldn't be… there was more than one person that called you 'Carol'!" he explained to her.

"Who else called me Carol?"

"Rocky!" Caboose yelled.

"…" Wash and Carolina exchanged a glance and looked at Caboose.

"What, don't be surprised that he said random things, he's an idiot." Epsilon explained. Carolina turned to Epsilon.

"No he was right. Agent Colorado, or 'Rocky', did call me Carol…" She turned back to Washington. "But the problem is Wash is that Colorado is a girl… only one male called me Carol…"

"Well there is only one way to know right?" Washington told her. She nodded and walked over to Caboose. She took a small breath and removed Caboose's helmet. Her eyes stared in shock and she backed up.

"It is him…" She dropped the helmet.

"What, who," Tucker came in.

"… Rhody…" Carolina whispered and both of the Freelancers gulped.

* * *

><p><strong>So what to say... I don't own anything... except the characters I make up... sort of... It's complex and I don't really want to explain it to a lot of strangers. Anyway, I will upload Chapter 3 and if you like it, review, favorite, and subscribe or track... or whatever it's called. (I am tired, so I really don't care) SO UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER!<br>**-**Samtrix**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is where the story really begins... there is more to it and there is a small easy to understand description... unless you haven't watched Red vs blue seasons 6-9, then your screwed and might get lost. Please read and enjoy. **

* * *

><p>"Wait… Agent Rhode Island? YOU MEAN HIM!" Epsilon seemed angry. Washington tried to reason with him as he remembered.<p>

"Calm down, he's not the same… he just followed orders… he didn't know it was going to turn out the way it did." Wash spoke and Epsilon backed off.

"Who," Caboose smiled at Carolina and Washington.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" Tucker yelled at Carolina and she snapped out of her shock.

"Sit down… This is going to be a long story." She spoke and Tucker sat.

"Agent Rhode Island, or Rhody as a lot of people called him, was a Freelancer. He was highly intelligent and an excellent sniper. He was a very friendly guy and always followed order… He also hanged around The Director a lot. He was never given an AI fragment, because he helped split the Alpha… along with some of the other Freelancers… like Colorado. He had an accident soon after the AI fragments were split. He had gotten shot in the head… He suffered severe brain damage… He lost his intelligence and some of his memory for some time. Though they said they had his full memory intact… He was sent away to a training base, and no one has seen him since." She explained and looked at Caboose.

"So what's his actual name?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know, he only told his name to his partner and friend Colorado. But I can tell you it's not Michael…" Carolina told him and the room went silent.

"Oh…" Caboose began to think hard.

"So now what, we know that he is a Freelancer… How useful is that?"

"Enough, if we can find a way to retrieve his memory… we could beat The Director easily."

"Why, I thought that Rhode Island followed all orders…"

"Not exactly, right before the accident he actually plotted to kill him…"

"I remember that plot; I hear rumors about it during training." Washington told her.

"Yeah, I was with him," she explained.

"So how can we retrieve his memory?" Epsilon asked her.

"Well… there was that thing that Colorado made. She made it to replace his intelligence, maybe we can find her… Do you know a Medic?"

Tucker coughed a little and spoke up. "Yeah… kind of…"

"Well who is he?" Carolina asked, aggressively.

"The last time I checked he was at Valhalla." Tucker told her.

"Well let's go… Rhode Island." Carolina spoke to Caboose.

"'Kay," he answered.

Epsilon and Tucker seemed surprised that he had listened so well to her.

"Tucker, you stay here with the reds, Epsilon and Washington you're coming with us. We need to find Colorado as soon as possible… we have a time limit." Carolina spoke and began to walk out of the room. Wash, Epsilon, and Caboose followed her.

Suddenly Caboose whispered something silently.

"Epsilon… I am sorry…" His voice was more serious and deeper. Epsilon didn't answer and they continued to follow Carolina.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was it... there is going to be action and a good story line... I am following the lines of Red vs Blue for the Fans. I won't do something that Burnie (Main guy for RvB) would never do. Please comment, I want to know if I am doing a good job in the eyes of an RvB fan. Till the next Chapter-<strong>

**Samtrix**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here is the fourth chapter, this is a longer chapter so I am most likely not going to upload chapter 5 today. This is probably one of my favorite chapters to write... it was funny and serious, in the style of Red vs Blue... now onto the story!**

* * *

><p>"So why do we need a medic?" Epsilon asked Carolina as they crossed the river in Valhalla. The area was pleasantly silent and unusually sunny. Caboose walked closely behind Carolina.<p>

"Because to get Colorado's invention to work, it needs to be surgically inserted into his brain. That is why we need a medic." She stopped at the faint sound of calming music. The music was smooth and calming. Wash gave a disgusted sigh and Carolina turned to him. "Is that the medic?"  
>"Yes… that's the medic." Wash growled.<p>

"What's with the bitter attitude?" She asked him.

"No reason, hey let's go check and see if he's alone!" Wash changed the subject and walked faster towards the former blue base of Valhalla. They all walked towards the base and saw a guy in purple armor walk out of the base. "Oh no…" Wash sighed.

"Hey! Epsilon, Caboose, Wash, remember me? Who's your friend?" He ran over to them and looked at them.

"Hey Doc… this is Carolina." Washington introduced him.

"Cool, I thought she was dead, but that girl said she wasn't." Doc laughed and looked at Carolina.

"Wait, which girl?"

"The freelancer chick, she came looking for someone… can't remember who." Doc paused and the tension between Carolina and Washington grew. "Come on in, I'll introduce you to her… man, she was pissed that the guy she was looking for wasn't here. I told her to stay for a few days; she was supposed to leave tomorrow." He kept talking as they walked in. "Let me explain the situation first, I will walk in and then I will tell you to walk in… she's a bit hostile at first…" Doc stopped them.

"Fine," Carolina growled and he walked in. They all sat in listened as they heard his voice speak.

"Hey, they are some Freelancers outside… they want to know who you are…" Doc's voice was shaking. Carolina waited for a response.

"WHAT?" She heard a large crash and they all stormed inside. The base was a wreck and Doc was lying on the floor. A woman with long dark hair and black with light blue armor held a chair. She stood above Doc, and suddenly she turned her head over to them.

"Oh…" She placed the chair down. "Wash… Carol… what are you doing here?" She backed off. "Who are your friends…? Alpha, why is he here? I thought he was destroyed." She seemed timid and finally relaxed herself down.

"Colorado…" Epsilon began to grow angry, but Wash held him back.

"Colorado, it's a long story."

"I have time," she laughed and placed her hair back.

"Rocky…" Caboose whispered. She looked at him.

"You look familiar." She shook her head and looked back to Washington. "So Wash, are you going to explain, or should you let Carol?" Colorado picked up her chair and sat down.

"I'll do the explaining…" Carolina stepped forward. "Colorado, this is… Rhody." She introduced Caboose.

"But how did you?" Colorado stared at Caboose.

"Let me explain," Colorado hesitated, but with a sigh let Carolina speak. "Alpha is gone, this is Epsilon… Meta was killed a while ago. I want to kill The Director, so I am recruiting Wash. We found out that this guy is really Rhode Island. We need you to…"

"To give you that 'invention' of mine… I'm surprised that you managed to find me." She stood up.

"Well, we were looking for a Medic to do the surgery. It just so happened that this was the only one that they knew." She pointed to Epsilon and Caboose.

"No need, I can do it."

"I thought you didn't." Wash busted in.

"I've learned a lot more tricks. It will take me a while, but I can do it." She smiled and looked at Caboose again. "How high is his intelligence?" She asked them.

"Not very high," Carolina admitted.

"Well, let's get to it then. But does he remember anything?" Colorado asked her.

"Not really… he remembered nicknames like 'Rocky' and 'Carol', but besides that no. He doesn't even remember his first name."

"That's sad, hey Roger Caboose, You in there?" Colorado tapped on his helmet.

"Stop that Rocky," he spoke in a deeper tone. She gave a laugh and Epsilon spoke up.

"So his actual name is Roger?" Epsilon asked her.

"Yeah, why?" Colorado looked to him.

"… Uh… I remembered his name a while ago…" Epsilon admitted.

"Oh, well anyway we should get the procedure ready. Doc, you have any anesthetics or sedatives?" She asked Doc as he shook himself off.

"Well I have like ten cases of whiskey, will that work?" Doc asked.

"I need four cases," they all stared at her strangely. "Well, he can drink a lot… but when he's drunk… he is out." She finished explaining and Doc went to get the Whiskey. "Also if you have a bottle of moonshine that would work!" She yelled at him.

"So aren't we going to get him prepped?" Washington asked.

"Thanks for volunteering, you can prep him and then I will get the stuff ready." Colorado smiled and looked at Caboose. "Don't worry Rhody; you'll be back to your old self in no time." She whispered, her eyes shimmering in hope and promise for her old friend.

"Okay," he answered his voice deep just how she remembered it.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review comment on this chapter. I seriously want to know how well (or terrible) I did writing this chapter. Also if you want to watch the actual series, it's on YouTube and on the website- www. . So anyway, until the next chapter...**

**Samtix2308**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well here is Chapter 5. The stories have come pretty far in only 5 short chapters... JUST LIKE THE SERIES! I am very happy with myself on this story. Please enjoy, also before I start... This chapter and after, Caboose will never be the same, also I will probably start calling him Rhody/ Rhode Island... SO GET USED TO IT! Again please enjoy...**

* * *

><p>Colorado crouched down next to the past out Rhode Island Caboose. He lay unmoving on the stone floor; his breath was calm and relaxed. He didn't wear any armor only a white body suit that was surprisingly fit. His hair was shaved off and only stitches and a headband wrapped his head. She wore a black body suit and her hair was pinned back in a bun. "Rhody… hey Rhody… wake up." She whispered and shook him gently.

"… Ugh… what happened…?" She was pleasantly surprised as she heard his familiar voice. He groaned and slowly he sat up.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" She asked him.

"Sore mostly… I know a lot of stuff all of a sudden…Wait, a sec… Rocky, I remember! I remember from his head.

"Calm down, you just had surgery." She tried to relax him and got him a pillow to help support him.

"I feel sick… what did you use to knock me out?" He looked ill and she grabbed a bucket.

"Half a bottle of moonshine and two cases of Whiskey," she told him as he vomited.

"That reminds of that time we went out to drink with the others…"

"Which time? We went out like every Friday!" She told him.

"Hey have any more moonshine?" He asked her.

"Not until you finish recovering." She told him and Washington walked into the base.

"Hey he's awake." Wash commented.

"Hey Wash," he spoke as Colorado helped him up.

"Hey Rhody, do you remember anything?"

"Everything, I even remember coming here." Rhody spoke and slowly walked towards him.

"Good, so when will he be ready for combat?" Washington changed subject.

"In a day or two," she answered. "So where is Carolina?"

"Outside,"

"Okay, tell her the news… I need to assess his condition." She told him.

"Can do," Wash didn't ask a question and left.

"So how have you been?" He asked her as she grabbed a notepad.

"Fine, could be better… but we are in war. How have you been?" She looked at him.

"Weird… considering I've been a brainless Idiot, it was like I was looking down at a robot that controlled my body. But I am glad I'm back. Thanks,"

"No problem, you did save my life. I thought that I could return the favor." She saw a spark hit his eyes, though she couldn't identify it.

"Are you going to assess me?" He laid himself down on the floor.

"Yeah, okay so your name."

"What, I thought you already knew it! Do we really have to start at level one?"

"Yes, now stop complaining." She growled and he shrugged it off.

"Fine… my name is Roger O'Malley Caboose." He spoke.

"Good, now what is your assigned name?"

"Agent Rhode Island…" He seemed annoyed.

"Excellent, how were you involved in Project Freelancer?" She seemed to act like she had never met him.

"I was a sniper and an assistant to the scientist and to The Director…" He seemed to grow bitter and she felt his anger as well. "My father was a Scientist that helped with the AIs… he recommended me…" He grew more aggressive and clutched his fist. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Relax; there are no more questions…" She tried to be calm and smooth, even though she held the same anger and disgust at the Freelancer Project.

"Why did we do it?" He asked her as his emotions changing.

"I don't know… maybe we didn't know what was going to happen…"

* * *

><p><strong>The next few chapters will be flashbacks of Project Freelancer and Colorado's adventures to find Agent Rhode Island. Also it will show Rhody's and Rocky's relation ship, (*SPOILER* It's not as romantic as you think *END OF SPOILER*) So please review this chapter and tell me how you enjoy this story. THE NEXT CHAPTER will be very soon... not today, but maybe tomorrow-<strong>

**Samtrix2308**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the beginning of the background and past of Rhode Island and Colorado. Again, it's more interesting then you would think. Also the next couple of chapters will be in the past. So please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Hey Rocky," Rhode Island lay down on a bench in the steel halls of the Freelancer Facility. He placed his blue ODST helmet on and looked in her direction. Colorado walked over to him holding two bottles of water. As she sat down she handed him one and began to drink hers.<p>

"Hey, anything new," she asked him as he gulped down the entire bottle.

"Well the Director wants me to help him with a few 'experiments' that have to do with Alpha." He answered making sure that no one else was around them.

"He talked to you too?" She seemed intrigued.

"Yeah, so I assume you're also going to help with the experiments." He asked him.

"Of course," she drank her water again and watched as she saw someone walking towards them in the distance.

"Who's that?" Rhody whispered to her, she placed her water down and looked at the figure's distinct features.

"It's York." She replied and waved with Rhody to get his attention. York waved back and walked quickly over to him.

"Hey what are you guys doing over here? Not anything private I hope I'm not interrupting." York spoke.

"No, of course not, how are you?" Colorado asked him.

"Tired, just finished some training exercises with Carolina and the twins." He stretched his arms.

"Rough, who were you with?"

"North," he replied quickly.

"Who won?" Rhody asked him.

York didn't answer and an uncomfortable silence filled the air.

"Hey you want to go get a few drinks with us tonight? It's Friday, you seem like you deserve a break." Colorado stood up and took of her helmet, her bright eyes greeted him.

"Thanks, sure I'll come. Who's paying'?" He asked and Rhody raised his hand. "Figures, how do you manage to stay in shape and so sharp?" York laughed.

"Because I only drink every once in a while, I also work out and exercise my mind… unlike some people around here." Rhode Island told him and York stopped laughing.

"Well I better get going; I have to train with Connecticut. Bye," Colorado waved as she left them and placed her helmet back on.

York turned to Rhody, took off his helmet, and smiled. He used his fingers as he spoke. "So… you and her…"

"What about me and her?" Rhody seemed agitated.

"Well you guys always seem to be together. I assumed you guys were married or dating."

"You're mistaken then… we are childhood friends. We're like siblings, it would be kind of odd to you know..." Rhode Island explained.

"Oh, but have you ever thought about it? She's a good catch."

"No I've never thought about it. What about you? You seemed interested in her." Rhode Island.

"She's nice, but I don't know… she doesn't seem like the type to want to be in a relationship. Besides she'll probably turn me down." York admitted.

"Too bad, if you catch her when she's drunk, she'll probably say yes." Rhode Island placed his helmet on and locked it.

"I'll keep that in mind, so see you later?" York told him as he walked away.

"Yeah," Rhody waved goodbye as the distance between them grew…

**…later that night…**

Rocky, Rhody, and Wash sat down at the bar. "Hey bartender, four beers over here," Rhody said as he saw York coming through the door. His dark eyes were glimmering.

"Look who showed up," Wash's eyes perked up as York sat down besides Rocky.

"Yeah, hey I thought Maine was coming." York spoke.

"Nope, last time I saw him, he was still training. He really wants to get to the top of that board." Washington told him.

"Too bad," York replied as the bartender passed the beer around. Rocky was the first one to drink hers and placed it down.

"So how have you guys been?" She asked as they began to drink.

"Good, man how long has it been since I've had a drink?" York laughed as he finished his beer. "Bartender, one more over here," York yelled drunk.

"About a month, dude your drunk." Rocky laughed.

"I've only had one drink!"

"So you're not used to it!" Rocky placed her cup down.

"Hey Rhode, are you driving us back to the base?" Wash stared at his beer.

"Yeah," Rhody finished his beer and signaled for more drinks.

"Then I don't want to drink. Rocky, you want mine?" Wash slid his drink over to her and York snatched it from her.

"Hey! That was my drink! Give it back!" She yelled as he chugged it down.

"Sorry Darling, it's not yours anymore. How about I buy you another drink?" Rocky began laughing.

"Your drunk, Rhody's paying. Or did you forget that?" She told him. He smiled at her and hiccupped. He placed his dark hair back and winked. "Are you trying to flirt with me?" She asked him.

"Depends… is it working?" He leaned towards her.

"Do you really want to know?" She acted interested.

"Yes," he puckered his lips. She placed two fingers on his lips and gently pushed him away.

"No, it's not working." She smiled and took another beer from the bartender. As she began to drink Washington watched her. "What, can't I have a little fun? Besides you're not even drinking!" She told him as York stared at her and suddenly collapsed on the table snoring. "What's so funny?" Rocky turned to Washington as he laughed.

"I think it's funny, that you just turn him down. Would you turn Rhode Island down?" Washington shrugged. She looked at Rhody and then back at Wash who was making a signal with two of his fingers.

"Go fuck yourself Washington." she growled at him. Her eyes narrowed and glared at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Well please review and favorite if you liked it! I know I loved writing this. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Well this has been a fun story to write. Especially since I've been home in recovery mode. I've been sleeping for two hours, eat, take medicine, write, then fall back to sleep. It's nice. Though I go back to school on Monday. So Anyway, this is the 7th chapter, it's still in the past. This chapter in particular is probably one of my favorites. So please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Rocky walked into The Director's office and placed on her helmet. She saw Rhody standing beside The Director and Counselor. Rhody looked to her hand gave a small wave to her. She gave a wave back and turned to her superiors. "Ah, Agent Colorado, please come in." She heard The Director call her name. She did as she was told and walked closer to him. "We must hurry the process. Agent Colorado, please move Alpha to the body suit you created." The Director told her as they moved from the controls.<p>

"Okay let's see…" Colorado looked at the controls and entered a password. She placed a digital key into the slot and finally turned it. The window opened and below the body suit that she had designed lit up and began to move.

"Alpha, this is Colorado, please respond. Are you active?" Colorado spoke through the speaker.

"Yes, I am active." She heard Alpha's voice. She backed off and with a final word; she let The Director take over.

"He's ready." Colorado looked over them.

"Good, Rhode Island and Colorado go down to the training area." They didn't argue and left.

"Director, I don't think this will work. Would Rhode Island and Colorado really fight the Alpha?" Counselor spoke them.

"Shut your filthy pie hole Counselor. They are very obedient; they **will **do what I ask of them." The Director growled and watched as Colorado and Rhode Island appeared below in front of Alpha's ice colored armored body. "Agent Colorado, Agent Rhode Island, please attack the Alpha." The two agents looked to each other with hesitation and finally ran towards the Alpha.

"What are you doing? Stop fighting me!" Alpha yelled as he tried to dodge their hits.

"What did I tell you? They are the most loyal agents in this project." The Director bragged as he spoke to the Counselor.

Colorado lunged at Alpha, her mind pondering on what was happening… then it hit her as she watched Alpha fall. **They are trying to split him… I can't believe it. I should've seen it coming. I wonder if Rhode has figured it out. **Alpha stumbled up and Rhode Island ran towards him. She continued to fight and finally heard The Director tell them something.

"Rhode Island, please kill Alpha. Colorado, return to the control panel." She didn't look as she ran out of the training area and went up to where The Director and the Counselor stood.

"Yes, what do you want for me to do?" Colorado asked him, even though she had a pretty clear idea of what he wanted from her.

"Check on Alpha and his vitals," he directed her. She nodded and watched his body suit's vitals. The simulated heartbeat was high and indicated stress and adrenaline. Suddenly the heartbeat rose drastically.

"His vitals are off the chart! He needs to calm down, or we will lose him." She yelled her own heartbeat matching the speed of Alpha's.

"STOP," she heard The Director yell and looked down through the window. Rhode Island held a dagger to Alpha's throat. "Rhode Island, that's enough for today." The Director spoke. Rhode Island dropped the dagger and slowly backed out of the training area. She gulped and looked back at Alpha's vitals.

"Unusual brain activity, heart rate dropping to normal range…"

"Repeat that again Agent Colorado."

"Unusual brain activity let me look in closer." She opened a file and filtered the brain activity, three lines overlapped each other. "He has split… looks like there are two fragments. Do you want me to retrieve them?"

"First move Alpha back into storage. Then retrieve the fragments." She nodded and a cord attached to the back of Alpha's body suit. The cord glowed and she transferred Alpha's file into the storage.

"Retrieving fragments now, would you like to nickname the files?" Colorado asked as she created space for the pieces.

"Delta and Omega," Colorado was surprised, but didn't comment as she labeled them. She moved the files over and Alpha's body suit was left an empty shell.

"Fragments are secure and safe," she pulled a disk out of the computer and handed it to The Director. "Here are the files," she spoke, trying to avoid the guilt that had begun to gnaw at her.

"Well done, speak to no one of this experiment. Understood?"

"Yes sir," her voice was calm and serious as he took the disk and hid it.

"You're dismissed," he told her. She nodded and left the room.

"I wonder where Rhody went." Colorado quietly whispered as she walked through the hallways.

"Wow, it's late. I should be heading to bed." She spoke as she stopped in front of her room. She placed her hand on the keypad and the door opened. As she walked and turned on the light something didn't seem right. Suddenly she was pinned to the ground. "Who are you!" She growled as she felt a blindfold being placed around her eyes and her hands being tie. She felt a foot step on her back and calculated the weight of her kidnapper. "Carolina, why are you doing this?" She heard another footstep. "Who else is there?" She growled, her patience growing thin. "I want answers!" No one answered her. "Fine," she whispered and finally rolled over and the person on top of her fell.

Colorado jumped up and broke free of the rope that held her hands. She ripped the blindfold that covered her eyes and saw three people surrounding her. It was Maine, Carolina, and York. "What's the big deal?" She growled at them and Carolina stepped forward.

"It was part of test, you just ruined it."

"A test," Colorado looked down at the blindfold in her hand. "What exactly about," she wanted more answers.

"Your ability to escape in a situation where you're trapped, I was surprised you didn't even let us take you to the door." Carolina gave her congrats.

"I don't like being cornered or pinned." Colorado answered in her defense.

"Also you found out it was Carolina that was pretty cool." York told her.

"Thanks, I like using my senses, any complements or complaints, Maine?" Colorado asked as she let go of the blindfold.

"Good job," she heard him growl and gave faint laugh that he probably didn't hear.

"So was there another reason to this test?" She asked as she sat down in a chair at the corner of her room. She saw a slight uncomfortable movement by Carolina and Colorado took of her helmet and placed it on a table next to her. "So, what is it?"

"I want to know, why aren't you on the board?" Carolina finally snapped.

"I don't know what you mean by that." Colorado tried to avoid the question, the answer dangling from her mind.

"Don't play dumb with me; you're one of the best operatives, along with Rhode Island. Yet, you or Rhode Island isn't on that board."

"I thought no one would notice." Colorado stood up her eyes dead serious as she looked at Carolina.

"There is a reason for that. The board is for an experiment."

"What experiment," Carolina asked her.

"That's classified information, now if you would give me some privacy." Colorado walked to the door. "I have to go to sleep." Carolina walked to the door and growled.

"I will find out,"

"I know you will, but I'm not the one that's going to break." Colorado whispered back to her and Carolina left. Maine went after her. York began walking out, but Colorado grabbed his shoulder and stopped him.

"What?" He asked her and she looked at him.

"How did you guys get in here?" York gulped and tried to walk away. "York, come on! You can tell me," she whispered and made her gaze softer.

"Okay, I broke in for Carolina. It was very difficult code to crack, but you know how awesome I am." York bragged and Colorado kicked him in the balls. York yelped and collapsed to his knees. "What was that for?" He cried.

"For breaking in," she told him and kneeled. "Also good luck training tomorrow," she smiled and York limped away.

"You know, sometimes you seem like you have Bi-polar." York spoke as she was about to close the door.

"I know I just like confusing people. See you tomorrow." She told him as she closed the door.

* * *

><p><strong>I used some creativity in this story. How this overlaps with the actual past is a day or two before the training accident with York, Wyoming, Maine, and Tex. If you have any comments please feel free to say it, no matter how bad or good it is. I just want to know if I am doing well or I could be better. Until later- Samtrix<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally I have finished this chapter. If you noticed, my chapters have been getting longer. So I am very excited about these upcoming chapters, because they take place during and after the events of Project: Freelancer in season 9! This chapter is mainly focused around Colorado's role in project freelancer. Also I threw in a curve ball or two in this chapter (I'm just saying you should be prepared). I really had fun writing and creating some of these character, so enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Colorado quickly ran to the observation area and watched the scene below. Carolina, Washington, The twins, and CT were lined up and The Director was speaking to them. York, Wyoming, Maine, and a person in dark armor each were surrounded by medic personnel.<p>

"So what's going on?" Rhode Island's voice spoke and she felt him stand beside her.

"Looks like a training accident, York looks pretty bad." She spoke and watched as they took him away.

"Who's that?" Rhode Island pointed at the person in black armor. Their arm sparking as they were being helped away.

"I think it's an AI," Colorado suggested.

"What gives you that idea?" Rhody was skeptical about her unusual opinion.

"The way the arm is sparking. I remember making an armor designed for AIs. That was one of the alarms that occurred when the armor was damaged." She explained and watched as the Freelancers vanished from the training area.

"Well what do you think the person is called then?" Rhody clarified his question.

"Maybe Texas, if I remember correctly, that name was reserved." Colorado answered and saw one of the medics waving at her. "Oh, I guess they want me to repair the armor." She began walking out of the observation area. "I'll see you later. Good luck in the meeting later." She told him.

"Thanks," she heard Rhody tell her as she walked away.

"So what's the damage?" Colorado looked at Texas as she lay down on the table. The large room was full of medical technician's that were working with York in the other room, coming in and out of the room as they pleased.

"Looks like the back shoulder is damaged,"

"Looks like? Let me see." Colorado turned Texas over and looked at the Shoulder.

"Hey who are you?" Texas asked her.

"Agent Colorado, some people call me 'Rocky' though. I made the armor you're in. That's probably the only reason I'm here helping you." Colorado answered as she tried to rewire the circuit in the arm. A spark hit her finger and she automatically pulled back. "Shit," she growled and continued.

"So you know then?"

"Yeah, unlike some people around here, I can fit two and two together. So who are you?" Colorado asked her and mended the wires together.

"Texas, I don't need to explain anything."

"Yeah," Colorado finished and gave it a small jolt of electricity. "Done, you can move your arm. Just take it easy." Colorado closed the shoulder pad and drilled it down. She placed the tools away and Texas sat up. "If you have any issues just come and tell me." Colorado looked at Tex as she stood up and rotated her arm.

"Hey, do me a favor will you," Tex spoke and Colorado became more attentive. "Don't tell anyone about me." Colorado gave a smile that was hidden from her helmet.  
>"No problem," she told Tex and left.<p>

…

As she walked out she wondered about the meeting that Rhody had attented. She suddenly saw Rhode Island and some others walking towards the loading dock. "Hey," she hurried towards him and he stopped. "How did it go?"

"Fine, they're going to get the sarcophagus." Rhody spoke calmly.

"Are you going with them?" She watched as they began preparing for the ships.

"Just for observation this time," He explained, she felt a disappointed vibe from him.

"Too bad, I know how much you've been training to get in the field." Rocky replied.

"Doesn't matter, maybe next time, what about you? You haven't been in the field longer."

"But I have stuff to do," she calmed his worries. A pilot came over to them and spoke.

"It's time," they both looked at him and he left.

"Well, I better head out."

"Yeah, Good luck." She told him.

"Thanks see you when we return." He walked away and she waved as he left.

She walked away from the loading dock and started walking towards the cafeteria, until something caught her attention. It was the faint sound of someone training; she hurried over to the observation deck. She looked down and saw South fighting holograms. "What is she doing here? I thought she was on the mission as well." She whispered as she watched South fall. "She's really losing her grip." She watched as South pounded at the ground, kneeled over.

"Hey Colorado, we need your help." She turned to her left and saw a person who wore a technician suit.

"With what," she asked as she walked with him.

"The Alpha," he explained as they walked into a large control room. The Director stood looking on a screen that displayed the current mission.

"Agent Colorado, come here." The Director's deep voice welcomed her as she walked towards him.

"Hello, what can I help with?" She asked him as she saw he was observing the mission.

"Alpha, we need to insure his memory is clean from the past 48 hours. Also check on the fragments." He explained.

"Okay, let me access the file." She went to the computer and looked through the file. "Sir, looks like the memory is clear and the fragments are offline." Colorado tried to open the fragmented files.

"Get them online,"

"Already on it," she told him and tried to reactivate one of the fragmented files labeled _'Epsilon'. _"Come on… come on…" she whispered as she tried over and over to reactivate it. "Epsilon isn't responding." She spoke. "Shit!" She desperately tried one final attempt to save the file. "Sir, The Epsilon fragment is permanently offline." She sighed. **It sad that it had to come to this, though it's not their fault that they can't copy an AI… they tried, we tried… **She stopped herself from feeling bad. **This is the last resort… we need this to work!** She shook off the guilt and moved on.

"Try to save the other fragment." The Director instructed.

"Yes sir," she deleted the Epsilon fragment and tried to recover the fragment labeled _'Delta'_. "Sir, Delta, successfully recovered. I need to have a human file to create a usable AI." She explained.

"Use the Rhode Island file," he gave her access to the files.

"Are you sure?" she stared at the file for a few seconds.

"Yes, now hurry." She nodded and grabbed the Rhode Island personality file and attempted to mend it with the Delta file.

"Delta is now ready for use."

"Good, you are done." The Director told her. She walked up the stairs and looked at the screen that observed the mission to retrieve the sarcophagus. "You're dismissed Agent Colorado." She was caught off guard at first by his hostility, but finally stepped down.

"Yes sir," she whispered and walked down and out of the room. Before she left she heard P.H.Y.L.I.S.S say something.

"Target locked," Colorado was surprised at the words.

**What are they doing?** She stopped just at the edge of the door to hear The Director say one thing.

"Fire," suddenly she heard a large beam/laser shoot from the ship. Colorado was thrown back onto the wall.

**Shit, what are they doing? That wasn't done testing yet! Don't they ever listen to me?** She yelled in her mind. She stumbled up and assessed herself. "At least I wasn't injured," she growled under her breath. As she heard footsteps walking towards her she saw South walking towards her holding her helmet.

"Hey you, what do you think you were doing watching me training? Aren't you supposed to be on that fucking mission?" She yelled at her and stopped in front of her.

"I was observing your armor's behavior. I am an engineer and a mechanic. I help create the new armor for Freelancers and also help create the technology used here. I work as an assassin as well on certain missions." Colorado tried to explain herself in the calmest manner.

"Oh so you created the dome shield that killed Utah?" South asked her anger still directed at her.

"I helped with it, though I didn't agree with the design or the testing process." Colorado corrected her and felt the tension vanish.

"Who the hell are you anyway?" South asked her.

"That's kind of classified information. All you need to know is that I am a freelancer." Colorado explained.

"Of course it is," South growled bitterly.

"What's your problem?" Colorado asked, the tension between them growing stronger.

"I have to go train." South said simply, put her helmet on, and quickly walked away.

"Thank you for answering my question." Colorado growled under her voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was chapter 8. How did you like it? Please tell me your thoughts in the commentreview section. Also I am excited to say that the next chapter has more of actual events in it... just saying. Also more of Alpha and some of Delta! Until next time, goodbye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am finally done with Chapter 9! Which probably makes this story the one with the most chapters in my collection of Fan-fiction. I had fun writing this. Enjoy and review afterwards!**

* * *

><p>Colorado looked around the empty halls. To her, the place seemed abandoned, despite the amount of people that were involved in Project Freelancer. <strong>I wonder how the mission went, I haven't seen any sign of anyone. <strong>Suddenly, she heard the sound of a flickering light. She looked down the 'medical' hallway and saw the _Zero-G surgery_ sign on. "What happened?" She wondered as she walked to the side. **It must have been an accident when they were on the mission. **She reasoned to herself and tried to guess who was injured. Wash and York stood in front of a large window. York took off his helmet. **Look who showed up… **She thought to herself as she observed them and waited for them to notice her standing in the shadows.

"Hey look who came out of the shadows." York spoke and Colorado walked forward to see the window overlooking the surgery room.

"Hey York, Hey Wash. What happened to Maine?" She watched as she looked through the window.

"Shot in the throat. He'll probably never talk again." Wash told her, disappointment stained his voice.

"I feel sorry for him, but hey that's war right? So York…" Rocky turned to York. "How's your eye?" She asked, feeling a wave of annoyance coming from him. He hesitated to speak for a moment and finally with agitation answered her.

"I'll be out tomorrow…" She gave a faint smiled behind her helmet. Wash was looking down in thought and Colorado looked back at him. "Wash, what are you thinking?"

"It's nothing…"

"No, I know that look. You have an idea to help Maine don't you?" Colorado and York were anxious to hear him.

"Yes, but I don't know if it would work…"

"Just say it!" Colorado growled becoming impatient of his stalling.

"Well you're good with technology right?" Colorado nodded.

"Yeah I'm the best," she told him sounding confident in her ability.

"Well can you make something that could help him speak?" Washington asked her, wondering how far her ability would take them.

She thought it over and shook her head.

"I'm sorry I don't know his condition. Wait until after the surgery… then I'll see what I can do." Rocky apologized to him. Wash didn't say a word, but he seemed disappointed.

As she turned her head to the window she saw the Zero gravity surgery room turn back to normal gravity. "Looks like the surgery is done, wonder how it went." She spoke trying to change the subject. They all watched as the surgeons took Maine away. "I'm going to go help The Director with something." She spoke as she began walking out.

…

Rhode Island stood in the training area, Alpha was being set-up by Colorado just a few meters away. He knew that both of them felt the same insecurity of what was going to happen. "Okay, he's ready you can turn him on anytime." She told The Director, who was watching over them.

"Prepare for scenario 342, starting up Alpha." The Director's voice spoke, instead of the familiar voice of P.H.L.Y.S.S.

"Yes sir," both of the Freelancers saluted him. Colorado jumped back and stood beside Rhody as Alpha began to rise. Walls and pillars rose from the ground and created a maze like arena.

"So you ready?" Rocky asked him as they pulled out their pistols and loaded.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Rhody whispered as they began to look for the Alpha. They stopped behind a wall that led into the center. Rhody pointed to Alpha and slowly Rocky waited for Alpha to turn his back.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Can someone help…?" Alpha's voice seemed stressed and tense. Slowly he turned his back to him and Rocky went out first. She finally shot her pistol and Alpha fell. She quickly went back into hiding and she signaled Rhody out. He had a slight hesitation, but nodded back as Alpha stood back up. "Who was that?" He asked. Rhody and Rocky remained dead silent and waited for Alpha to make a move.

**Patience Rhode, just relax. Alpha has to move eventually, it's just a matter of time.** Rhody waited patiently for Alpha. Finally Alpha began to move forward in the maze and he ran out. He shot a few rounds and saw Colorado smoothly jump over the wall and land on Alpha. She grazed Alpha's shoulder with a bullet and back flipped to him. "Nice moves," Rhode complimented her technique.

"Thanks, I work on my flexibility." She told him and both of them watched as Alpha stumbled up. They reloaded and saw Alpha struggle a little bit. **I wonder if he is splitting… I didn't injure him. I just placed him under stress. **Rocky thought to herself and saw Alpha turn to them. They both felt a slight wave of aggression coming from Alpha, but in an instant he ran. She was about to run after him, but felt Rhody's hand grabbing her arm.

"Don't, wait for a few seconds, and then we will go at him one more time." He explained to her and she relaxed. **Rocky's either taking this too far… or she's feeling guilty for having to do this. I can't blame her, I feel the same way. **He thought to himself and signaled her to set up an ambush for Alpha. They both split to different sides of the maze.

Colorado slowly walked quietly besides a wall. "Just have to wait till he takes a breath… That's our best chance at getting a good fragment." She whispered silently to herself. She stalked Alpha, he slowly moved to a corner and he sat down to take a breath. She saw Rhody jump from behind the wall and land roughly on Alpha. When he got off of Alpha, she took Alpha by the chest piece and pinned him against the wall. She placed the gun in front of his visor.

"That's enough Agent Colorado and Agent Rhode Island." She heard The Director say as she was about to pull the trigger.

"Yes sir," she whispered and placed the gun on her back and pulled out a small device. She placed it into Alpha's visor. It blinked once and she pulled it out. The empty carcass fell onto the ground. She felt a shocked stare coming from Rhode Island, but she ignored.

"Sir, Alpha successfully contained." She told him and waited as the walls and the pillars disappeared.

"Good, Agent Rhode Island you are dismissed. Agent Colorado, please go to the control area. That is all." The Director instructed and the two agents looked at each other.

"I'll see you later then." Colorado told him.

"Yeah, see you," he told her back as he walked out of the training area. Colorado began walking towards the control area. Her body was sore from the training and she rubbed her neck.

"That was rough… I wonder how many AI fragments we need." She whispered as she entered the room with The Director and The counselor. The large window of the ship looked down at a planet below.

"You know the drill." The Director spoke without turning around. She nodded and she went to the computer.

"Sir, may I ask a question?" She asked him as she transferred Alpha into a secure data base.

"Go ahead," he let her speak.

"Have you activated 'Delta' yet?"

"Yes, you will be able to talk to him after you are done. He doesn't trust us yet, he might trust you." The counselor answered for The Director.

"Oh, Director, what files do you want me to use for these files?"

"How many are there?"

"Four, Five counting the one that I had to delete." She spoke as she opened them.

"Use the following files… Maine, Wyoming, Connecticut and South Dakota," he told her. She nodded and attempted to mend the files.

"Okay done, but I suggest let me tweak the files before you activate them. They might possibly remember being split off; we both know that wouldn't be good." She told him and he nodded.

"Of course," he agreed with her. She gave a faint smile.

**Of course you would agree with me. I am making this all worthwhile.**

She completed her task and stepped back. "Sir all files in check," she told him.

"You are done for today." He answered back.

"Yes sir," she saluted him and began walking out of the room.

"Also Colorado, if you want a job, we have one available." The counselor began to speak.

"Counselor…" The Director began to growl. He suddenly changed his mood and turned towards her. "I am sure," he paused in thought. "That Colorado has some more important things to do." She stopped and turned back.

"Maybe I do," she paused. "But I guess it depends on what the job is about." She explained.

"It is to help out with New York's and Maine's… difficult circumstances." The Counselor continued without any delay, despite The Director's protest.

"How much will I be paid if this task is completed?" She asked him and waited for someone to answer.

"1000, for each," she smiled in the thought of how much she could make.

"Fine, I'll assess them and see what I can do. I'll complete this task as soon as possible and tell you when it is completed." She told them. **If I am going to help them, I'd rather get paid for it. **She thought as she waited for them to reply.

"Good, go now, you have a lot of work ahead of you." The Director told her. She nodded as she continued out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I have to say this probably was one of the hardest to write, because I had to plan out the AIs and the files for them. Also the one AI with the Wyoming file is Gamma, which is why they get along so well. So if you wanted to know the AIs used created so far they are (in order of creation)- Delta, Omega, Gamma, Xi and Lambda. Also I have one thing to say, this story does go with season 9! I know some people were curious on that, so I wanted to clarify it. I guess that's all I have to say,**

**Samtrix**


	10. Chapter 10

**WOO! I have finished Chapter 10 of this story. This chapter is still in the past, but it has a character (or Characters more precisely) that everyone loves! Also this chapter kind of goes off on its own and doesn't follow any timeline in Red vs Blue. (Just to be perfectly clear) ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Colorado walked into the room where the kept Delta. Delta's holographic form remained on the table and she tried not to spook him… it was too early in his restoration period, she decided. She placed her helmet down on the table.<p>

**I can't scare him; he's still forming his own personality from the file I based him off of. **She reminded herself as she began to speak. "Delta," he turned to her and he acknowledged her.

"Hello," his voice didn't sound anything like Rhode's… maybe she was too quick to judge his progress on his personality… though she knew he would never be a_ true _AI.

"Delta, I am Agent Colorado, you may call me Rocky."

"Hello… Rocky," he seemed unsure at first but began to grow more confident as the silent moments past.

"Delta, be honest, is there anything confusing you or anything that you are unsure of." She asked him.

"Yes… I remember… names… yours seem so familiar." She froze and quickly thought of a response.

"Well that is to be expected, you are an Artificial Intelligence, you're bound to have some 'faint' memory of people's faces, names, and possibly some events. It's nothing to be afraid about." She explained calmly, hoping that Delta wouldn't see through her words. In a way she wasn't lying, but at the same time she wasn't telling the whole truth.

"I am not afraid, just bothered. It will not occur again, thank you for clearing that up." Delta replied quickly. She smiled and began to speak.

"So, do you not trust The Director?" She asked him.

"Logically, in a new situation with unknown people, it is best to assume all people are hostile." She nodded, he wasn't lying. If you woke up in a place with strange people, she would have been hesitant to trust them as well.

"Is there anything you need?" She asked him.

"No," he responded calmly and she started walking out. "Wait, I would like to talk to you when you have time…" She stopped and placed her helmet on.

"Of course, besides, I am going to evaluate you." She didn't look back and continued to walk forward. As she walked into the hallway, she bumped into Washington.

"Sorry about that, what were you doing?" Washington asked, backing away slightly and looking at the door as it closed behind her.

"Wash, it's classified… anyway were you looking for me?" She told him trying to avoid the conversation entirely.

"Actually yes, York and Maine are waiting to be evaluated." Wash told her, he seemed bothered, but she didn't ask.

"Okay, take me to them."

…

"WOULD YOU STAND STILL MAINE?" Rocky yelled as Maine squirmed while she was trying to look at his throat. He sat on a silver observation bed. He responded with a growl and she rolled her eyes.

She wore her dark hair in a loose ponytail and a dark body suit.

"You know Maine; if you stay still it would go faster." York explained. He sat down at the edge of the room holding his helmet.

"How would you know, I haven't even looked at you yet." She spoke as she laid Maine down and used her leg to hold him down. She looked down at his throat and wrote a few things down on a notepad.

"Well I could argue that you should be nicer to your patients… but I know if I take a picture of you holding Maine down like that and send it to everyone…" York began to speak and she began to look sheepish. He held up a camera and dangled it from his fingers. The look in his eyes was devilish and evil.

"You wouldn't," she growled, her eyes narrowing towards him. York smiled at her.

"We both know I would…" He trailed on and she got up from Maine. She sighed and signaled York to come up.

"So what do you want?" She placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, there is this one mission that I have to go on…" York began to speak.

"Is there a point to this or do I have to listen to your whole life story?" She asked him as she began to observe his eye.

"The Doc says that I can't do the mission, so I need someone to fill in for me… so to speak." York spoke as she instructed him to follow her fingers.

"I might be willing to fill in, but it depends on the mission." She explained.

"It's a simple infiltration mission, I need you to go in, grab some data and give it to the Director." He told her as she finished up and placed her notes down on a table besides the observation bed.

"If only anything was 'simple'. When do I go?"

"I'm glad that we came to an agreement. The mission is in two days, unless… you know, you want everyone to know about this little thing…" He held up the camera to her and she snatched it.

"No one black mails me for long York… just keep that in mind." Rocky growled and threw the camera on the ground. It shattered into a million pieces and she wiped her hands off.

"Of course, if you need any more information, I'll be in training with Wyoming." York left the room with Maine and she stood there for a few minutes staring at the camera pieces. She got on her knees and picked up the pieces.

"I can't believe I was that stupid…" A grimace grew on her face as she felt agitated.

"Agent Colorado," a person stopped at the door and faced her.

"Yes, what is it?" She asked as she placed a neutral expression on her face.

"The Director needs you in the spec-ops training room with Carolina, Texas, and Rhode Island." He explained.

"Okay, I'm coming."

…

Colorado was expecting them to neck on neck with each other when she entered the Spec-ops training room. Instead, she found Rhody and Carol talking with Texas at the other end of the room sitting alone.

"Welcome Agent Colorado, now that all Agents are present, training can begin." F.I.L.S.S spoke from overhead. Texas looked to her and she walked over to her.

"So I see you showed up, how's your shoulder?" Rocky asked.

"Fine," Texas spoke, not continuing to speak.

"Agents, this is training for a high risk mission in the future. The winning team will be sent into the field in the next mission. F.I.L.S.S, explain to them the procedures." The Director's spoke.

"This simulation is a hand to hand zero gravity combat round. The first team to reach 10 points wins the match. All Equipment is allowed," Rocky looked at Rhody's eyes. Both of them wanted, no_ needed_ to go out into the field… but they both knew that it wasn't going to be easy to nab a victory. Rocky quickly looked to Texas and Carol their focus was on each other, it seemed to her that they weren't just fighting for the prize, but for something else that she couldn't identify.

"Beginning the round in…" Colorado quickly snapped back and took deep breaths to prepare her-self for the fight. "Three… two…one…"

* * *

><p><strong>I thought that was a good place to cut off, considering the actually Red vs Blue episodes. So anyway, I will upload ONE of my MANY stories on Wednesday and then on Thursday. Keelah se'lai,<strong>

**Samtrix**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know that Season 10 of Red vs Blue is coming out today at 8 and I know this story takes place in 'season 10'. But I am still going to continue this story, mainly because I don't want to let this be a waste of time. I've had a lot of fun with this story so far, so yeah! Also I am curious to see what I got right in my story and what I got wrong. It'll be interesting to compare my story to the real thing. Especially the Caboose was a freelancer theory, I personally am a fan of that theory. Anyway, enjoy the short... chapter!**

* * *

><p>At first, Colorado and Rhode Island were equally matched. Throwing each other punches and dodging other hits. Finally Rocky gained the upper hand and threw Rhody down.<p>

After a few rounds, the match was over. Rocky and Tex had won.

"Team 1 victory 10 to 3." FILISS spoke. Gravity returned and Rocky stumbled trying to regain her balance in a stable environment.

"Congratulations Team 1, please report to me immediately for your assignment. You will be leaving immediately." The Director spoke.

Rocky and Texas wasted no time in leaving, despite the feeling of empathy that Rocky felt towards Rhody. He had been dying to go on his own mission for a few months now. She sucked up her empathy and continued down the hallway, keeping pace with Tex.

"Good job in there," Tex told her as they slowed down.

"You did well too," Rocky replied as they heard the sound of a helmet dropping and a door slamming. "CT just got back…" Rocky explained to Tex, who seemed confused. Tex nodded and both of them continued.

…

Rocky woke up, her eyes heavy and tired. She looked around at her surroundings. The moon was up and she was lying on a tree trunk. Her helmet was off, she was sure that it had fallen off when she was asleep. She heard the slight movement of people inside the building behind her. She remembered that they had rested here for the night.

She sighed; she had once told Delta that memory was the key. It was the key to the truth, but also to pain and many other things. She wondered how much Carol and Wash knew. But she placed it aside as she heard someone walking towards her. It was Wash.

"Hey, can't sleep?" He asked her as he sat down beside her.

"Not really, I just think of memories. What I did… it wasn't humane. I just went with it. I didn't question anything." She pulled herself close.

"Look you did what you had to. You just followed orders. No one blames you!" She snorted.

"You know that's a lie, everyone blames me… even epsilon. I made the AI, I programmed them… I tortured Alpha… I even let you guys go insane just to see what would happen and all you say to me is NO ONE BLAMES ME!" She yelled at him and she started to cry. "I am a terrible person… I knew what happened… I even killed West, he knew what they were planning to do… but Tex and I killed him on that mission…" She rubbed her eyes. "I remember talking to each of the AIs before the implantation… but the one that spoke out to me the most was Omega."

…

Rocky stood in front of Omega, a figure of pure fire.

"You're going to try to calm me down! Like every other being in this filthy world," Rocky shook her head. "So why are you here…"

"Look O'Malley, I have a proposition for you." He seemed to relax slightly, but he wasn't convinced.

"What's in it for me?"

"I'm glad you asked."

…

"So you bribed him? That's how he got inside of Tex." She nodded, her crying stop, but she still seemed upset.

"Yeah, I had to do that to all of the AIs, except for Delta. He thought it was logical to trust me." She explained. Wash began dozing off and she shoved him slightly.

"Hey Wash, go to sleep. I'll keep watch." She told him and he dragged himself back into the building.

Colorado kept herself relaxed as she thought back to the mission. They were chasing him down and had West pinned to a wall. He kept trying to convince them of the truth. "They're just using you! Don't you see? One they are done, they will toss you aside and leave you to be eaten by the dogs of justice." His voice replayed in her mind. She ignored him and stabbed him. A small amount blood poured out, and in his last dying breath he pulled her dog tags off. He fell to the ground and she picked up her dog tags.

She could still imagine them, covered in blood. "Freelancer Colorado, property of the Project Freelancer Division of the UNSC," she whispered.

She felt unbelievable rage and the need to gain her revenge. She took a deep breath and cooled herself off. Not yet, but she would have peace.

With a calming sigh, she closed her eyes. She thought back to after that mission. She was reminded painfully that, that was when everything went south and the truth slipped through the cracks.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was really short, but I got a new laptop, so it'll take me a while to get on track. Also with Summer coming, I will be uploading more! So I might get this story done before the end of July!<strong>

**-Samtrix**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well this is the third day of Summer Vacation and I got a long chapter done for this story. This summer I'm not going to do much, but write, play video games, read... things a long those lines. So I hope that I can upload more. So in this chapter I have my own twist from an idea I got from watching Maine and Wash talk. I thought what if they had some type of communication, so that's mostly what this chapter is about... Of course Delta is in here and I give you a glimpse of what's going on outside the memories. Sorry for keeping you, here is chapter 12!**

* * *

><p>Colorado walked quietly in the halls, she could hear the sound of people training down below, but she had more important matters to attend to. She wore her armor now, black with light blue tinting on her armor without her helmet, it was the newest issue. Her black hair was pinned back in a ponytail and her bangs were now hanging done freely and loosely.<p>

She walked into the zero gravity operation room. Maine laid down on the table with his helmet off, but the rest of his armor on. He growled at the surgeons as they tried to stabilize him.

"Maine, just relax, this operation could help people understand you!" He sat up and met her strong gaze. He growled again, but this time calmed down as the Surgeons placed him under the anesthetic.

"Thank you Colorado, I didn't think we could get him this far without you." One of the Surgeons thanked her and she smiled.

"Just doing my job, now here is the piece. Just insert it into the vocal chords. When you're done it should adjust and automatically heal itself. Call me before you wake him up." She handed them a small chip.

"Of course thank you ma'am." One of them told her and she walked out of the room.

…

Colorado sat down in the AI chamber and opened up Delta from his containment unit.

"Hello Agent Colorado," he spoke sounding amused. She felt a wave of relief hit her, he seemed more 'positive' than the first time they had spoken.

"Hey Delta, you know you can just call me Rocky, okay?" He nodded at her small request.

"Fine, Rocky,"

"Good, so how have you been feeling?" She smiled at him and tilted her head.

"Very well, though I do not feel comfortable around the… other AIs." Colorado paused.

"Why not," she asked him and he hesitated to speak for a moment.

"They do not follow my logic." She sighed and shrugged.

"Delta, that is to be expected. Believe me, there is no possible way they will ever follow your logic… unless they are Alpha." Colorado explained and Delta remained quiet for a second.

"Thank you for informing me of that, I was told that I would be placed with a Freelancer, is that correct?" She nodded.

"Yes, it's the next step." Colorado explained to him. He seemed to think about something.

"Will I be placed with you?" She shook her head and sighed again.

"Sorry Delta, I can't be placed with an AI that I've worked with before… it would be… an issue." He seemed disappointed, but didn't argue.

"I understand," he finally spoke after a minute of silence. Something inside Colorado felt bad for him, and she even felt guilty for splitting Alpha. At that moment, the door opened and a surgeon walked in.

"Excuse me Colorado; I hope I'm not interrupting anything." He told her and looked at the both of them. Immediately her feelings left her and she became professional again.

"Of course not, is the surgery done already?" He nodded. She turned over to Delta and smiled. "Just give me a minute to say goodbye." she told him. He walked out of the room and she stood in front Alpha.

"Is this the last time I will see." She shrugged.

"I would put a bet on it." He simply let her speak. "Delta, I have one piece of advice that you should always keep."

"Yes, Rocky?" She smiled at her artificial friend.

"Always remember, Memory is the key, can you do that for me?"

"Memory is the key," she nodded. "I will thank you… for being my friend." She smiled and placed Delta back into his storage unit.

"You're welcome D; let's hope that I can fix what I've done." She finally walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

…

Colorado walked into the recovery room. Maine was lying down connected to a monitoring system. She was wearing her full body armor, including her helmet.

"So is the system ready?" A surgeon asked beginning to wake up Maine.

"Give me a second to adjust my system settings." She pressed a few buttons on her arm. "You can wake him up now, but stand back..." She warned them and they stepped back.

After a while, Maine sat up and looked around, the surgeons looked terrified, but Colorado stepped forward.

"Okay Maine, the chip is inserted and I am plugged up. Try and say something." Colorado watched as he sat up and looked at her.

"_Like what, do you really think this going to work?"_ She understood his short growl.

"Yeah, it works!" She smiled and tried to incase her excitement. "Okay, try and speak again." She commanded him.

"_…York is a smartass? This is stupid…"_ He growled at her agitated. She laughed and smiled.

"It may be stupid, but it works." She told him and he sighed.

"_So you can understand me?" _She nodded to him.

"As long as I have my system on I can talk to you." She explained and he seemed skeptical. His eyes narrowed at him.

_"What about my system? Can it malfunction or die?" _ He waited for her to answer and she shook her head.

"You really have no faith in my skills. It can't malfunction once it adjusts to your body, which it has. It also has a battery power of up to 1000 years. So you answer is no, you can't break it." She placed her arms across her chest and leaned all her weight on one leg.

_"And I was SO looking forward to getting stabbed and shot in the throat!" _ She rolled her eyes at his failed attempt at sarcasm.

"Come with me, we have to go see if the others' systems are working." She helped him stand and led him out of the room and into the hallway. "Don't worry I won't break him, docs!" She yelled as the door closed behind them.

"_Would let me go? I'm not a child!"_ He complained as they walked in the hallway, struggling to break free of her tough grip.

"Calm down, you are not going to get out of this test, besides you owe me now for making that chip. I made you understandable again." She smiled and he gave a sigh.

"_Fine, but don't tell anyone about this…"_ She gave a laugh and saw Wash walking towards them.

"Look who it is, Wash," she told him as he walked over to them. Wash stopped in front of them, avoiding looking at Maine.

"So Colorado, can he speak?" She shrugged and spoke nonchalantly.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" She let go of Maine's hand and let Washington ask him a question.

"Maine, are you planning to go out for a few drinks to celebrate?" Wash asked him, finally making eye contact, and waited for Maine to answer, adjusting his system before he spoke.

_"Unless you're paying," _Colorado laughed and smiled at Wash.

"You know, you should take us out for drinks! We are going to rate for implantation soon, so it's nice to have fun before we go into hell." He froze in his tracks and Maine growled again.

_"She's right, you should."_ Wash looked at him.

"Shut up Maine…" Wash told him and Colorado began walking away.

_"Where are you going?" _Maine asked her.

"I have a few things before…"

…

…**Back to the present…**

Colorado woke up hearing the sound of beeping in her helmet. She quickly got up and stretched herself out. The beeping formed into a red dot on her map in her visor. It took a while before her scattered mind could realize what it was, but when she did she froze.

"Maine… he's alive." She quickly went over to where the others were sleeping and she whistled loudly. After Wash mumbled a few curse words, she yelled.

"HEY WAKE UP!" They all looked up at Colorado.

"What's going on?" Carol asked her and finally stood up. Carol placed her helmet over her tired face and let Colorado speak.

"It's Maine, he's alive." Wash stared up in disbelief and placed his helmet on.

"What that's impossible, he went over the side of a cliff into a frozen ocean. How could you be so sure?"

"When I left I handed Maine a device. I told him that to activate it when he was in danger or needed my assistance. It would tell me where he was and I could locate him. I just got a hit on his location, we have to go now. If there is a chance that he is a live, he may not have much time left." Rocky admitted and waited while the others talked it over with each other.

She looked at the newly arrived reds and their 'leader', Sarge spoke up. "Sorry no can do Cupcake, we kind of placed him in there for a reason."

"What, we all know we're going to need his help whether we like it or not, so let's do a vote." Rocky tried to keep her cool as she looked at everyone. "All against retrieving Maine raise your hand." Epsilon, Tucker, Grif, and Sarge raised their hands. "All against," Wash, Carol, Rhody, and Simmons raised their hands with Colorado. "Then it's decided, come on, Maine will be waiting for us."

… **Back flash…**

Colorado stood on a rock overlooking the now nearly deserted Blood Gulch. She now wore her new mark six armor with an operator helmet. She still had the same color pattern as her old armor, black primary with light blue secondary.

She was on a search to look for Alpha; she was still responsible for his safety, no matter what. The wind gently flowed through her dark hair; her eyes were scanning the vast landscape, while her helmet lay on her lap. She watched as Washington walked over to Red base.

The sound of footsteps made her turn around. She saw Maine standing there.

"Hey Maine, what are you doing here?" She asked him as she placed her helmet on and turned on her system.

_"Don't call me that, I'm the Meta now." _She nodded.

"So I've heard; you don't seem so surprised to see me." He took something from his back and tossed it to her, saying.

_"I found this."_ She looked at it, in it, there was a video. It was her placing a body in her old armor and placing it in the warthog. She lit it on fire and quickly walked away from the fire, leaving her dog tags behind in the forming ash.

"So you found out the truth… are you going to kill me?" Rocky asked him and handed it back to him. He shook his head and handed her, her dog tags. She stared at them in disbelief for a moment and then looked at him. "What do you want?" She asked him.

_"Sigma told me…" _

"-About the AIs, I'm guessing you want to confirm the claim, correct?" She watched as he nodded and she finally sighed. "There are a few issues with that Idea. _You _can't do it," he interrupted with a plain growl, not meaning any specific phrase. "But _I_ can do it, _I_ can recreate Alpha. Once you get all the AIs, there is a chance that you'll be corrupted, you have to be ready, if not… then you risk your own life and sanity. Is that clear?" He nodded. "Good, so if you want to go through with this insane, but creative idea from Sigma, take this." She handed him a disk shaped object and he looked at it.

_"What is this thing?"_

"It's a device of mine, when activated it will give off your location, when you destroy it, it will also give off your location. Use it whenever you get all the fragments, or when you're in severe damage. I will come and help you." She told him as he placed in on his back.

_"Why are you being so nice to me?" _He wondered out loud and she gave a smile hidden behind her blue visor.

"Because you're going to give me some information,"

"_And what would that be?"_ For a moment she listened to the wind and the faint sound of voices in the bases. Finally she stood up and stood face to face with the Meta. Her arms were crossed on her chest and she leaned herself on to one leg.

"Where is Rhode Island?"

* * *

><p><strong>So anyway, I had an awesome time with writing this. I also watched Season 10 and it was awesome! DELTA AND YORK ROCK! But Maine rocks as well. I wish they didn't kill him off, which in my version... well I won't spoil anything. So anyway, I got to go and work on some other stories, <strong>

**Samtrix**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well this is the chapter that I have been looking forward to writing for a long time, mainly because of Maine/The Meta. For those of you who haven't watched the first two episodes of Red vs Blue season 10... WATCH IT, IT IS FREAKIN' AWESOME! For Maddy, Josh, and Ethan (A few friends from a different story) WRITE SOMETHING ALREADY! **

**To my readers, thank you, you are all awesome. Despite the season 10, I will not change any of my planned story line. Please enjoy,**

* * *

><p>Colorado placed her arms across her chest as she looked down at the frozen sea below the cliff. That was where the signal was coming from, but she still couldn't believe that they had pushed Mai- Meta, down that far.<p>

"So that's where you pushed him?" She looked to the reds and blues, they nodded. She rolled her eyes and pulled out a small harpoon, jabbing it into the ice on the side of the cliff.

"What are you doing?" Wash asked her, she sighed.

"I'm going to retrieve Maine, now help me down." She told him as she prepared herself to leap of the edge. He seemed like he was going to argue against it, but then only nodded and went to the edge.

Wash made sure the harpoon was ready and he tied it to a steel rope. She grabbed the other end and backed up. "This is the stupidest thing I have ever-""-done!" She was suddenly pushed by Rhody off the cliff.

She was spiraling down, trying to keep hold of the rope as she kept her sanity in one piece. Her mind was pounding with her heart; she was trying not to look at how far she was falling. Finally she prepared her suit to dive underwater, the helmet locking in place and the heating and oxygen systems online.

"Shit," she yelled as she broke through the ice and entered the frozen waters.

When she broke through the ice she brought down the steel rope with her. Slowly she swam to the top and left the steel rope at the edge of the hole she had made. She looked at her locator, she was close to him.

She dove back down under the water and looked around; the icy water was hard to see through.

Finally, the faint shimmer of a golden visor caught her eye. She quickly retrieved the rope and headed for the golden visor. It was Maine, frozen and knocked out. She hoped that he was still breathing, but there was no way of knowing in the water. She tried to pull him up, but something was chained to his chest. She unhooked him and wrapped the rope around his waist.

She took a moment before yanking on it twice, the signal for Wash and the others to pull him up.

Slowly, they were both pulled up out of the water and even more slowly to the top of the glacier.

She collapsed onto the frozen ice, her shields were failing and her heating system malfunctioning. She stared down at her hands her vision was blurring. Colorado was shaky, but she finally stood up after a while and nearly collapsed on Meta's body.

"I can't tell if he is breathing…" she admitted as Wash and Rhody kept her from falling over. She finally got a grip and moved towards The Meta's body. She checked his vitals and gave a sigh of relief. "He's alive, but barely, guys help me bring him to a better place. I need to bandage his wounds." She asked them and the four freelancers helped her pick up Maine and move him to a nearby room.

…**Flash back…**

Colorado walked to the door, it was in a bad neighborhood, but she could tell she was in the right place. She knocked once on the door.

"Yeah, who is it? If it's the cops, I didn't do it I swear!" She heard York on the other side. She knocked on the door again.

"York it's me!" She yelled loudly and the door opened.

"Rocky, what are you doing here? I thought you were dead." He still had the same armor, but something was different about him.

"Long story short, before I get into that nice place you got here." She gestured to the outside.

"So what do you need?" She tilted her head.

"How do you know that I need something from you?" He opened the door and let her in without a question.

"You did just come to me after you supposedly 'died'. Tell me how you survived." She sighed and sat down on a couch. He sat on the couch next to the one she was sitting on and leaned forward.

"Well I faked my death by placing a body in the warthog and blowing up to make it look like I died. Then I took off as fast as I could. I need to find Rhody. I'm going to need some help." She growled and he took off his helmet. She was slightly caught off guard by the sight of his scared eye, but she didn't say anything.

"So D, what do you think? Should we believe her?" Delta's holographic figure formed.

"You still have him!" She asked pleasantly surprised to see him. York nodded feeling out of place between her and Delta.

"I think, from past experiences with Agent Colorado, I mean Rocky… her story seems to be logical. It is highly unlikely that she is lying to us." Delta stared at Rocky; she wondered what was going through his mind.

"I don't know D; you've always had a soft spot for her. Are you telling the truth?" York smiled slyly and Delta continued without any change in tone.

"I-I do not believe that is entirely accurate. In either case I believe that we should assist her on her mission to find Agent Rhode Island." Delta admitted. York gave a faint laugh and looked to Rocky.

"I guess we are in, so what do you need us to do?" She looked at the two of them and thought for a second.

"I need to get into the Project Freelancer Offsite Storage facility." She told him.

"…because they have the data files you need." She nodded and he turned to Delta.

"We will help you, despite the fact that this is a suicide mission." She gave him a bright smile.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." She stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "So now that we got that settled, let's begin."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I did have a slight Colorado (OC)Delta reference... just because I absolutely had to. Delta is awesome by the way... and I DO NOT HAVE A AI FETISH! (to Andrew!)**

**Pushing that aside for now, there will be a mission and the past is set before York dies... *Sad face*... And I will bring back Maine/Meta, he is awesome. Until the next chapter, **

**Samtrix**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello Readers... Now it's been about ****a month since I last updated my chapter. I'm not dead, I wasn't ressurected by Cerberus in a new project Lazarus... Nor was I involved in any kind of conspiracy. Anyway, I took a month long break and now I am refreshed to write new things. I am a little more than half way done with this story and I believe you guys will like my ending. So yeah... this chapter has quite a lot of yelling between characters. Please enjoy,**

* * *

><p>Colorado sat down in the steel frozen base. Maine slept on a bed next to her chair. He was still recovering from extensive surgery they had given him.<p>

"I told you not to do it." She whispered as his chest rose and fell to every breath he took. "Damn it, you never listen to me! You had to get yourself nearly killed…" She growled, fighting back the tears. She heard the door slide open and Rhody walked in holding two cups of chocolate.

"Hey, is he doing any better?" He asked her, pulling up a chair and handing her one cup. She didn't take it, so he placed it on the ground.

"No improvement," she sighed and he drank a bit before responding.

"Don't worry he'll make it, besides you fixed me right?" She nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I did." A deep growl came from Maine. They both immediately turned their heads to him. She quickly turned on her armor's system.

_"What the fuck…Agh…" _She heard him wince in pain.

"Calm down Maine, you just went through surgery and you're not yet fully healed." She placed her hand gently but forcefully on his chest to stop him from getting up.

_"I thought I was dead." _She shrugged.

"You were unconscious, if I hadn't gotten the signal, then you would've been." She explained and he turned his head and saw Rhody. He gave a snort.

_"So I see Rhode's he_re, _took you long enough." _Maine growled.

"You mean you knew that Caboose was Rhody!" Colorado yelled back, he seemed to laugh at her reaction.

_"I'm not an idiot, of course I knew. I just had other things to focus on." _Rhody smiled and spoke back.

"It's nice to see you too, big guy." Rhody spoke and Colorado turned her head back to Maine.

"Yeah you focused on trying to recreate Alpha…" She paused and slapped him on the side of his head. "You fucking idiot! You could've killed yourself!" She growled at Maine and kept Rhody from touching her shoulder. "Why didn't you listen to my warning!" She yelled.

_"Calm down, I didn't think that it would be that hard. Besides Sigma thought I wouldn't be affected." _She snorted.

"You never think… Sigma was the same way. He wasn't logic, he was creativity. He never thought reasonably. Even though he wasn't meant for you, you guys are more alike than you think." She admitted. She shook her head and focused. "But that's beside the point; I told you that for a reason."

_"How do you even know what would happen to me? What are you hiding?" _Maine growled and Rhody stepped out of the room to give them privacy. She faced him and let a moment of silence grow between them before speaking.

"You want to know why?" She gave a faint pitied laugh. "The answer is quite obvious, I've done it before." She leaned back her arms crossed.

_"When… When did you have the time to do it?" _She used her hand as a small gesture when she spoke.

"Right before everyone got their AIs… I've spoken to all of them… truthfully, if it wasn't for Delta warning me that I wasn't ready… then I would've gone rogue, like you did… maybe worst…" She explained and sighed.

_"Then why didn't you explain that to me before? How come Sigma never mentioned it? Or the other AIs," _she simply shrugged.

"Would you have listened if I had?" He shook his head and she nodded. "My point… also I made the other AIs promise me to remain silent about the failed experiment. It was hell trying to get Gamma and Omega to agree."

_"And the other AIs just went along with it?" _She nodded.

"Even little Theta. I had Delta explain to the others that it was a personal favor. I was… a kind of friend to them. They owed me for more things you could know." She admitted seeming to grin brightly behind her helmet.

_"Right…"_ She glared at him to keep him from saying something he would regret.

"Hey Maine," Wash's voice made both of their heads turn to the doorway.

"Wash, I was just about to call you." Rocky stood up from her chair and walked over to him and Carolina.

"Skip the chat; I want to know if you meant what you said." Carolina stepped up in front.

"You have to be more specific." Colorado growled back, the two of their forces colliding.

"Damn it, stop fooling around. I heard about your 'attempt' with the AIs, now why didn't you tell me?" Carolina yelled at her and she just responded calmly.

"You're not my boss you know. Besides I wouldn't endanger this mission. I know what I'm doing Carol." She explained and Carolina snorted.

"I'm in charge. If you knew what you were doing then Alpha still would've been alive! It was your job to keep him safe and you failed! Everyone froze in shock at what she had said. Colorado looked as Epsilon and Tucker walked through the door.

"Hey what did we miss?" She glared at him and hear Maine growl.

_"Great the idiot has arrived."_ Tucker freaked out and bumped into the door walking back.

"I can see this is a bad time… I'll just come back later…" He spoke and nearly ran out.

"Look, I don't have to explain my actions to you. If you need me I will be doing some designing. I need to make sure that Maine's vocal replacement is up to date." She growled and finally shoved Carolina out of the way as she walked out the door.

Colorado walked out of the door and onto the snow covered ground. "She's always been like this." She reminded herself and went to an isolated storehouse away from the other Freelancers. "Deep breaths…" she breathed in and out to cool her temper. Carolina kept acting like she was in charge, like she was perfect. Colorado gave a humored laugh at the thought. None of them were perfect and that was a fact. Each of them had made mistakes then they could count and each of them had their scars.

…**Back to the past…**

"York, how is it going on your end? Do you have the data?" Colorado finished killing off the last guard and loaded her rifle.

"Yeah just… a little…" he grunted in pain and she paused herself.

"York, are you okay? What happened? Delta status report now," Colorado demanded and headed for the main archives.

"It's nothing…god, this hurts!" He cried and Delta responded immediately to him.

"York has been shot on his right shoulder, activating healing unit, but preferred if you would assist." He explained and she nodded.

"Don't worry D, I'm coming." She hung up on him and walked into the doorway and stopped to lean against it.

"Hey took you long enough." York commented with a grunt.

"Sorry I kept you waiting, but I had to kill a hundred guards." She placed her gun up and went over to him and knelt down. "So did you get the guy who did this?" She explained and started to dress the wound around his shoulder.

"Don't worry he got what was coming to him." York assured her.

"Good," she gave a sigh of relief and helped him to stand. "D, did we get the data?" She asked him. The holographic form of Delta appeared beside York and he gave a nod.

"Mission successful, data retrieved." He explained. York pulled out a holographic disc and handed it to her.

"Thanks you guys, I couldn't have done it without you." Delta and York simply nodded.

"I say we celebrate. It's been a while since we've had company. Isn't that right D?" Delta nodded to York.

"It's been one year and seven days since our last guest." Delta responded and Colorado almost gave a small laugh at the fact that he kept track of everything.

"Thank you D…" York sounded embarrassed and Colorado broke the awkwardness.

"Well I would love to celebrate. You have anything in mind?" She asked and he gave a shrug.

"I have a few things in mind."

* * *

><p><strong>Man, it feels good to upload again... Keep an eye on my other stories, because I have more in store for everything I am writing.<strong>

**Until the next chapter,**

**Samtrix**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey I am back, now this chapter is extremely short for one reason, I wanted to keep you guys satisfied... and also I wanted to stop it where I stopped it to help the story flow better. Please enjoy,**

* * *

><p>Rhody leaned against the doorway and stared at Rocky who was aggressively shifting through crates, her helmet lying on the ground. For a while, Rhody sat there just observing her. She was cursing under her breath and he gave a cough.<p>

"You know cursing doesn't help everything." He responded. She paused what she was doing. She sat down on a crate facing him.

"I know, but it feels good." She admitted and faced him.

"Why didn't you tell her before?" He said his arms crossed casually.

"I don't know; I just never had the time… or the guts. Besides she wouldn't understand. Having two AIs isn't anything close to eight." She explained, her eyes flickering in uncertainty.

"Rocky, all of us have been through lies, keeping one isn't going to help this mission." Rhody explained. She looked down at her hands.

"I know..." She sighed and looked back up to him. "Where are we headed to next?"

"The Archives in a spare base," he explained, "the simulation troopers and I have been there before."

"Yeah, I know the place." She explained and picked up her helmet, staring at her reflection in the visor. She finally stood up. "I'm going to go apologize to Carol. We don't really have time for distrust or wallowing, do we?" Rhody shook his head, smiling behind his helmet. "See you later," she spoke as she walked towards the door. She snapped her helmet on and began to walk out of the door.

"Good luck, you'll need it!" He told her. She simply waved her hand and kept walking.

**...Back to the past…**

"To the fall of the Director," Rocky held her cup up.

"To the fall of Project Freelancer," York joined his cup to hers. They both jugged down the beer and smiled.

"Man, it's been forever since I've sat back and relaxed. Thanks you two."

"Yeah, your welcome I guess, but what you think is relaxing, I call throwing your life on the line." He explained.

"York is upset because the majority of his missions end up in injury." Delta told her and she gave a small laugh.

"I do not."

"Oh really," Rocky asked.

"Yeah," York defended himself and Rocky looked over to Delta.

"Okay, there was that time with Maine and Carol. The time with Tex, Reggie, Wash, and Maine… Let's see…"

"That one mission where we attempted to enter enemy territory, you were badly bruised," Delta helped.

"The time, where…"

"Okay, Okay, I get it; I'm not that good at staying out of trouble." York admitted and the two freelancers laughed while Delta only nodded. Rocky smiled, just for a little while there was peace… but she knew that peace never lasted.

**...Back to the present…**

Colorado simply walked behind Carolina and spoke.

"Look, I'm sorry about not telling you." She explained. Carolina turned around.

"Did you know what they were going to do to me?" She asked simply and directly.

"What?"

"Did…you…know…what…they…were…going…to do to me?" She growled as she clutched her fist. Colorado took a deep breath in and out, and nodded.

"I did, but I could not interfere." She explained as Carolina. Carolina slammed her fist onto a steel plate leaving a large dent. "Are we good?" Colorado asked Carolina didn't look at her as she answered.

"Go,"

"Why?"

"Go, I never want to see you again! Do you hear me?!" Carolina yelled Colorado quickly dodging her attempts at hitting her with crates.

"Fine," Colorado growled and walked away, out onto the snow covered ground. She jumped into a warthog and started pulling out until she noticed Maine stepping towards her. "What do you want?" She growled.

_"Where are you going?"_ He asked.

"Leaving, I'm going to find the director before Carolina." She told him.

_"You know where he is?" _She simply looked at him.

"I know three possible locations, but I need to reach the archives before her." He looked at her and they stared at each other for a while. "So are you in or are you out?"

_"We better get moving, we can't waste any time," _Maine explained and she drove off as soon as he jumped in the car.

**Don't worry Director, you won't be lonely for long.**

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I cut it there. I do have an intention to bring the story more focused on Rhody than Rocky. So I hope that you guys are happy. If you guys have an ideas or comments, don't be afraid to say something. I listen to EVERY comment or review. Until the next chapter,<strong>

**Samtrix**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey my loyal readers! I have finally finished Chapter 16. I did throw in a fun random twist to make you guys entertained and using your brains! I do hope that you guys leave reviews on ideas or how I could do better at things. Look on my page for updates on things and keep this story alive! Now I don't know when Chapter 17 will come out... but I'll try to get it up before Christmas Thank you to all of you who PMed and reviewed to tell me to continue to write more chapters. So pleas enjoy,**

* * *

><p>Rocky sat down in a chair in the back-up facility. She was looking for a specific file, but she was stumped by a fire wall. She pounded her fist against the desk and FLYSS responded.<p>

"Access denied."

"DAMN IT!" Rocky yelled and suddenly turned around to see Maine.

_"He's not here; I thought you said you knew where he was." _ Maine growled at her, his fist threatening to knock her helmet off. But Rocky stood strong and responded with an arbitrary response.

"I do, but I needed something first… I needed to know where he placed him." She explained with a hint of frustration at the end, she assailed the desk with her fist as she got another access denied. Maine growled something unreadable and spoke more clearly.

_"Who, are you talking about Alpha? Alpha is dead, you found Rhody, who do you need to find?" _ Maine asked and she looked back down at the panel and finally got through to file, a holographic map of a facility lit up the room. She smiled at it and placed on her helmet, her visor blocking her eyes.

"No… His name is Omicron… and he was my AI."

…

"So Rhody, you're back." A guy in a dark brown and white armor looked at Rhody. He took off his helmet. He was muscular and had deep blue eyes with dark brown hair.

"West," Rhody retorted back, the animosity between the two former freelancers grew. In the past they would've fought each other at each chance they were given. Now that hate had subsided, but not by much. Carolina busted between the two and faced West Virginia.

"Look West, can you tell us where they went?" West looked down at the snow and knelt down, touching it with one of his gloves. He spent a few minutes looking at the snow and sniffed it once or twice. He nodded quietly to himself and looked up to the others.

"They went northwest. There is a backup facility in that direction." West explained, placed his helmet and stood up straight.

"How do you do that?" Wash asked shaking his head perplexed at what West had just performed. But instead of answering his former colleague, West looked over to Carolina.

"Then that's where we're headed." Carolina explained and signaled the reds and blues to get into the warthogs. She seemed more anxious than ever to get out.

"So… am I going to get paid now… or will I get a check… or?" Carolina glared at West. West gave an uncomfortable gulp and snapped his mouth closed quickly.

"You're coming with us; we can't track them on our own." She explained and he silently sighed with agitation.

"Fine," He started to speak again, "so will I get paid after…" West was suddenly stopped by a glare by everyone. "Never mind," he muttered silently to himself.

"We have to hurry; they might already reach the Director now." Carolina growled and everyone gave a sigh of exhaustion. "Move out now," she growled and without a single word they drove out, hoping to give Carolina a break from her never ending hunt for revenge.

…

Maine simply stared at her as she downloaded the data she needed.

_"What do you mean you're AI? How did you get an AI Fragment? I thought that they couldn't do that." _ She gave a pity laugh and answered with a dismissive hiss.

"You don't anything do you? I actually had a _real _AI, not some stupid little AI fragment, no offense to Delta or Theta… I had a real AI, his name was Omicron. Before Rhode Island and I were in Project Freelancer, we were involved in a Spartan project. I had an AI and he had a partner. When the project was dismembered, we went to Project Freelancer… They threatened me… they threatened to do the same thing to Omicron as they were going to do to Alpha."

_"What kept them from doing it?"_ Maine asked her as she looked down at some older dog tags… older than her freelancer ones.

"I did, I told them I would help out with Alpha's splitting and assist their experiments. But in the end, they took Omicron away and hid him from me." She explained and tightened her fist around the small tags.

_"Why hid this until now?" _ She sighed.

"I don't know… it was classified information. No one needed to know it, except me and the Projects. If the Freelancer's found that there were Spartans among them, what would they say? It wouldn't be helpful to any cause." She responded and placed the dog tags on.

_"Do you know where the Director is now? Do you want revenge as much as I do?" _ She nodded.

"Yes, but I won't kill him. I need to find out where Omicron is…"

_"It's been a long time… how do you know he's still active." _She looked at him, her eyes glaring at him through visors.

"Because Omicron's a special AI… now let's head out before Carolina and the others catch up. I don't want them sniffing out any evidence."  
>"FLYSS please delete all files and back up files on the director." Colorado directed the system.<p>

"Of course, logging you out Colorado." The system responded back with light enthusiasm.

Colorado and Maine walked out of the base and drove off. They were one step closer to the Director and one step closer to getting the revenge they so desperately needed.

* * *

><p><strong>So what about that ending huh? No seriously, what did you guys think? I loved the name Omicron and I thought that maybe Colorado and Rhode Island could've had a more complicated past then I was giving off. Please tell me what you guys think, I promise I read all reviews and comments and PMs. So go to my page, vote on my story poll, and continue to read and review stuff on Fanfiction. <strong>

**Back from the dead,**

**Samtrix**


	17. Chapter 17

**This chapter is long overdue sorry! But I'm using my dad's laptop since mine is getting fixed up somewhere by Dell... which is weird because the last time I sent it off it came back broken... anyway, I use a lot of Ellipses in this chapter and only about 2 Chapters and an epilogue left! (Sad face) I am probably going to do a Prequel story for Halo/Red vs Blue on Rhody and Colorado... which actually Colorado was more fun to write. (Yes, I know this story had originally Rhody as the main focus and somehow shifted to Rocky, but oh well! That's life! You never know where it will take you!) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I know I loved writing it, a lot of drama if you ask me! Anyway, I don't own red vs blue or Halo... I only made up some characters!- Enjoy,**

* * *

><p>Carolina stood looking at the empty data… it was gone… it was all gone. There was nothing left in the files.<p>

"DAMN IT!" Carolina slammed her fist onto the console, denting it.

"It's all gone…it's all gone…" Epsilon spoke nervously and his holographic form glitched in and out.

"What's gone?" Rhode Island and Washington walked into the room.

"The Data, she was fucking here and she deleted all of it! Damn it, we need to find her! WEST WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Carolina yelled and West came in annoyed.

"Calm down, I got there trail, let's head out before we lose light." West growled and Carolina grabbed Epsilon and stormed out of the room. "Damn, what's her problem?" West asked his former Colleagues. Neither of them answered as the trio walked outside.

When they were all in the Warthogs, Epsilon suddenly spoke quietly.

"I know where the director is…" Carolina signaled them to stop.

"What?" She asked him, everyone was quiet and listened attentively.

"I remember it…" He started to glitch out again and Carolina signaled them to go on and she knew that he was very impatient as well.

...

_"How long," _Maine asked as they set up their camp for the night. Colorado sat in front of a small fire and warmed herself up. She was still in her armor, but her helmet was off and a deadpan expression remained on her face.

"How long till what?" She asked him not daring to look at him as he stood over her, his shadow falling over the fire.

_"How long until we reach the Director," _Maine asked her refusing to take a seat, his energy threatening and aggressive.

"Not too long, should be a day or two, until we reach it. But I've been thinking… do you really want to pull the trigger Maine? I know that I'm questioning myself… maybe I do need this…maybe I don't… I guess I can't really say anything until we get there." Colorado asked him and he stared at her in shock.

_"What are you talking about?! Of course I want to pull it! After all the Director has done to me… has done to Alpha! How can you even think about not killing him? He is a monster!" _Maine growled viciously.

"No, he didn't do anything to you! Carolina gave you Sigma! You let Sigma take over! You became nothing more than a dog on a chain!" She explained.

_"No! That's not true!" _

"Then prove it! I can do this on my own! I'm done with Freelancers and I'm done with Project Freelancer, I'm going to end this once and for all!" Colorado yelled and stood up, facing him with a fist in hand.

_"Fine, I can find the Director myself!" _Colorado shoved him aside.

"Good, I'm leaving…" She pulled something out of her pocket. "…Good luck," she threw it on the ground and suddenly there was a flash of light and a screeching noise that made Maine stumble back and fall onto the ground next to the fire, the flames nearly lapping at his armor.

When the light subsided, Colorado was gone and he was left alone. He growled to himself and did not regret yelling at her. He wasn't a puppet for Sigma… He didn't allow Sigma to make his choices… He wasn't a puppet… or was He?

…

The Director sat quietly replaying vids of old memories and forgotten dreams. He had done this for her… all of it was for her… but yet… he failed… every single time, he had failed… the one person that could help him was now after him. He had to keep reminding himself to check the security videos from other facilities… he wanted to know how long… how long until they were at his doorstep… bombarding their way in, pointing a gun at his head and pulling the trigger… maybe that's what he deserved… he had failed, he had caused all of this suffering for what? Nothing, just more heart aches and more failures…

He looked over at a vault that was secured in the wall. He gave a faint smile… he still had one chance, he still had one angle that he could use for his advantages… he had only one chance and he needed to know one thing… then he would forget this whole Project.

He walked over to it and opened the vault, quietly stepping inside it.

"Omicron… I need you to come online… I have something important to tell you." A light flickered at the edge of the room, and their sat a holographic figure of a man. His hair was leaned back and he wore Spartan armor, overall he was a light green with streaks of blue here and there within his form. At the sound of the Director's voice he looked up, his eyes opening. Omicron, didn't speak, but only sat and listened… like he had done for a long time. "How long has it been since you saw you friend… what was her name… LUNA-116?" Omicron sat up straight and attentive at the sound of the name.

"Luna…116…" Omicron spoke softly, almost very similarly to Delta.

"Yes, so you do remember… She is coming for you… But for you to see her there is one thing I need you to do for me. Do you understand?" Omicron looked at the Director and finally nodded. "I need you to run through the files again… I need you to remember how they made you…" The Director's voice became more stern and urgent, while Omicron seemed to be processing the Data given to him. He had been in the vault for a long time… and he had forgotten human contact… all except her… which he held closely.

"How they made me…" He suddenly froze and his eyes seemed to be more attentive than they were before. "I remember…" His voice became more assertive and The Director smiled devilishly, he had finally gotten what he needed.

"Good, I want you to upload the files onto my main drive. Can you do that?" Omicron looked scared and shook his head.

"No…No…not right." The Director took a deep breath and clutched his fist.

"Do you not want to see Luna again? Do you want the test again?" Omicron didn't want to go through it again, but finally reluctantly agreed.

"Transferring files now…" The Director nodded, the same smile growing larger.

"Good, goodbye Omicron." Omicron raised his hand and The Director stopped and stared at him.

"Where is Luna?" Omicron asked him quietly and The Director ignored him and reached the door of the fault. He began to close the fault, speaking to Omicron as he closed it. Omicron lost in thoughts.

"Maybe that's something to think about… but don't worry, you won't be lonely for long… she'll come… and I want to ask her something…"

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I did just add more tension! Thank you to my loyal readers and to readers that read it once in a while or are new to this story! I love you all! I do hate uneven numbers so one more person follow it to make it 18! Also leave your comments on what you think will happen or what you want or what you have to say about it! Trust me, I read ALL of my comments! Love you guys and I hope that I can bring the 18th Chapter in Quickly!<strong>

**-Samtrix23**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, I have to say I'm going to miss this story and if you don't know what AI rampancy is in Halo/Red vs Blue... then you might get confused. On the bright side, things are coming to a close in this story... So please enjoy,**

* * *

><p>When they found Maine throwing things across his small camp, Carolina had two things on her mind. Where was Colorado and did they have time to catch up?<p>

"Maine where is Colorado?" Carolina asked him as he stopped rampaging and looked over to them.

_"Gone, I have no clue which way she went! She blinded me with a flash grenade and poof! She's gone!" _Maine threw up his arm and growled. Carolina looked over to West who was knelt down at the road and seemed to be pondering on something.

"West, you think you know where she went?" Carolina asked him calmly as the others were helping Maine pack up camp.

"…Kind of… but it's hard to tell, the grenade scattered most of the debris. She went that way." West finally stood up and pointed the way were she had left.

"Fine, everyone you know the drill. Reds and Blues, this is where we leave you." Sarge came up to the freelancers and looked at them directly.

"You sure…We could join you and beat some people up…" Sarge trailed off, sounding not too thrilled about his own suggestion.

"Yes, I'm sure. Wash, Maine, West, and Rhody, we're heading out come on, we don't have much time left." Carolina told them as the Reds and Blues secretly danced enthusiastically and left quietly and quickly with Sarge yelling.

"See yah later suckers," The Freelancers stood in line in front of Carolina and Carolina gave them a speech.

"You all know why we are here… because we need to finish something that the Director started. Now, come on!" Carolina told them as they got into the Warthogs and drove off.

…

Colorado carefully walked into the base, she was surprised ever since she had entered there hadn't been any security attacking her… she hated it, something wasn't right, usually Freelancer Bases had security droids and soldiers… but now… it was abandoned.

She finally reached The Director's room. It was dark and there was an empty chair facing a screen that played the same vids over and over. On the desk in front of the screen, there was a cold cup of coffee and a data pad.

"FLYSS, please activate trap 2-1-6."

"Yes Director," before Colorado could react, the door behind her snapped closed and a holographic prison surrounded her. She pushed against the wall, but nothing happened.

"Shit, where are you Director?!" Colorado yelled as she waited for any signs of life around her.

Suddenly a dark figure walked out from the shadows and stood in front of the cage.

"Hello Agent Colorado," The Director gave her a crooked smile and she growled back at him.

"Don't call me that," she explained.

"Oh yes, I remember now, would you rather me call you by your Spartan name, Luna-116… or perhaps your real name Abey Moon…" She stared at him in shock.

"How do you know that name?" She asked him nervously.

"I know a lot of things, now you are going to help me with something… or a certain friend of yours will get hurt…"

"Omicron... where is he?" Rocky asked him and he simply continued to smile.

"He wants to see you as well, but you need to tell me something that I need to know."

"What do you need to know?" She asked him cautiously, unsure if he was bluffing.

"How did you make Omicron?" She was confused and instead of answering asked.

"Why would you need to know…?" Then it hit her. "You can't be seriously considering…"

"I'm trying to keep a memory alive; I'll do whatever it takes to make sure that's possible." He nearly shouted at her.

"But to make something like Omicron… that's a price you can't be willing to pay." She explained her voice was quiet and dark.

"What do you mean?" She took a deep breath and looked at him, her eyes slightly angered.

"I won't say another word until you let me see Omicron… Until I know he's still alright." She growled at him and he frowned.

"Fine, FILSS, please move Colorado into the Vault." He looked back down to Colorado as her prison moved towards the vault. "If you try anything reckless, I do have a plan B." She felt his gaze pierce through him and she knew that she couldn't fight back even if she wanted to.

…

Rhody sat down at the edge of the creek where they had stopped for the night, the morning sun barely beginning to come up from the horizon. His mind was wondering about the different possibilities ahead of them. What would happen after they killed the Director…? What if he told them the truth about the past… what if Colorado was already there with the Director? Did she join him? Did she kill him? Was she trapped? Had she found-?

"Hey Rhody, do you have a minute?" The freelancer looked up to Wash, who settled down beside him.

"Yeah, just thinking about things," He explained.

"Want to talk about it?" He shrugged.

"I guess I'd better get this off of my back eventually…I was a…" Before he could finish, Carolina yelled at them from the camp.

"Hey we're leaving now! Come on," she told them and Wash looked over to him.

"We'll finish this conversation later."

"Yeah… let's go." Rhody stood up with him. The last word he was going to say sticking in his mind. **I was a Spartan… no… **He looked down at the older dog tags that he still wore that no one ever asked about. **I am a Spartan… and so is Rocky.**

…

Colorado was forced into the vault, the dim lighting making it hard to see. But then a light on the corner of the room flickered and she looked over to it. The form was stronger now than it had been earlier, sharp facial features, a crescent moon shape on the Spartan armor and well-groomed hair. He was sitting, his knees to his chest and his eyes closed, as if he was sleeping or thinking. Omicron was greener in his appearance than blue and it lit up the room.

"Omicron…" She whispered breathless and the figure looked up to her, his eyes surprised and a bit relieved.

"Luna…" He responded back, a small smile on his lips formed. She ran over to him as he stood up, stopping only a few inches away from him.

"It's you, you're alright!" She smiled and she gave him a hug, his form glitching around, but seeming to try to hug her back.

"You're alive…you're here…" She pulled away and she nodded.

"Yeah, I am. We're a team; you can't have one without the other." She told him and his eyes suddenly saddened.

"…I…gave him the information to make another me… but… there was one thing missing… I'm sorry I did it… I didn't want to get hurt anymore." He explained and glitched out again.

"It's okay, that's how I got in here… I promised him that I would tell him what he's missing. But I won't let him hurt you. I promise," she looked at him her eyes sincere as he remained speechless.

He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by The Director.

"Colorado, time's up." The Director stood at the door and she looked over to Omicron.

"It'll be okay, trust me." She gave Omicron a faint smile and he smiled back, sitting back down to watch her go.

She walked out with The Director and he stood face to face with her.

"Now, what do you need to make a _true_ AI?" She looked at him, the fire in her gut burning to end him, but instead she held back an answered him.

"You need… you need a soul… the same gender and same if not, similar DNA to the AI you want the person to be based on…" She responded to him, the bitterness on her tongue growing stronger by the minute. "Then once it goes rampant… when it reaches the last step of rampancy… it'll stabilize…"

"Then we'll wait." She shook her head.

"No, I won't help you make the AI, I've done the world enough damage! Let me and Omicron go." She told him as he went to his files and worked on them.

"I'm sorry, but our deal is being… corrected. FILSS, please contain Colorado in the Vault. Colorado tried to dodge the robot arm that dragged her, but it was too late. She was violently thrown back and when the vault door hissed to a close, there was only one thing on her mind… What had she done?

* * *

><p><strong>DIRECTOR HOW COULD YOU!? Sorry about the outburst... but there is some serious stuff going down. Now if you're wondering about all this 'AI' stuff (look up AI Rampancy) and wait until the next chapter. I am slowly trying to bring Rhody out more... but... I like Rocky's character better... and Omicron. If you want to know how to pronounce her first name it is Abey (Ah-Bay). See you guys in the next chapter,<strong>

**Samtrix**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey what's up you guys? I finally finished this chapter and will post the final chapter by the end of this week! I loved writing this, and I hope that you guys don't feel disappointed about it. So please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Colorado sat next to Omicron in the dark vault. The light glowing from his apparition reflected off of the steel walls and allowed her to see their cage faintly.<p>

"How have you been Luna?" Omicron asked her, trying to break the silence between them. She looked over to him with a faint smile.

"It wasn't hell, but occasionally it felt like it…" she paused something in the air changing, "but I have a question for you." She paused and her smile disappeared. "When they separated us… what did they do to you?" She asked him, a worried look formed in her eyes. She wanted to know, but in all truth he didn't want her to know. He started to glitch, his light getting dimmer and brighter each second.

"They…" He began to glitch out more as he tried to recall it. She watched him glitch for a while and finally felt a frown come upon her face. She placed a gentle hand on his holographic shoulder and stared into his eyes.

"Relax; I'm not trying to pressure you." She whispered and he gave a small sigh.

"I understand," he looked up. "But…I'm glad you're here." He whispered staring back at her and he smiled faintly, still glitching out, but he seemed like he was trying to stop.

"Just take your time… I have a feeling we will be here awhile…" Rocky explained and simply stared at the closed door. Maybe it was better this way, but she couldn't shake the feeling that The Director had something up his sleeve…He was up to something, but then… there was nothing she could do about it.

…

The Freelancers sat outside of the base. A hole was dug into the ground next to the wall. Wash and Maine were a few meters away from the other three. They seemed to be doing the same thing as them. Carolina knelt down and helped West with the wiring of the Contingency Plan. Rhody stood over them, pacing nervously like he had something on his mind.

"So you sure this will work?" She asked him as he finished it and placed a chip onto the end of a wire.

"Of course, I'm no idiot. I set this baby up properly. We have an hour tops…maybe 45 minutes when I start the timer." He looked at some readings from his armor.

"Then let's get going. Wash and Maine get over here!" Carolina yelled as they finished and walked over to the trio.

"What do you need boss?" Washington straightened up as Carolina started to speak.

"We're going to head in, now I had Rhody do a security check, this base has no guards, but there should be traps around so be careful. We have 45 minutes to get in and out of here before these things blow. Anything I should know about before we plunge ourselves into hell?" Carolina asked and Rhody finally saw an opportunity to admit what had been bugging him a long time.

"There is something you should know… about Rocky and I… Before all of this, before Project Freelancer, we were Spartans…"

"You're kidding right?" Carolina didn't seem to believe him, but he continued.

"No, when Project Freelancer started, Rocky and I signed up to help them in their AI research… you see… I had a partner that used to be a scientist until he was KIA. Colorado had a full AI, Omicron… but he was special, he had feelings, emotions, thoughts, and an artificial heart beat that would simultaneously synchronize with hers. How they did it, only Rocky knows. But when the Director found out…"

_"He took Omicron away," _Rhody nodded to Maine.

"Yeah, he threatened to destroy him if she didn't help him accomplish what the Spartan Project had secretly done."

"But I thought an AI couldn't be real? What about Rampancy?" Wash asked him, curious about how they did it.

"Well, Omicron went through it… it took a lot though, and Rocky barely came out of it sane, but then they made it to Meta-stability. It all had to do with how he was created and the sarcophagus. But that's all of what I understand. I just wanted to let you know the truth. Now I can die, but I want to see the Director fall first." Everyone was silent, but then Carolina stood up straight and placed a hand on Rhody's shoulder.

"Then let's make sure we end this."

…

Rocky was sleeping beside Omicron's kneeling form when she heard gunshots coming outside of the vault and a bunch of unidentifiable yells. She opened her eyes and pushed herself into a sitting position. She stretched herself out and turned to her AI.

"Omicron, you're connected to the Director's commuter right?" He nodded.

"Yes, but I am blocked from interfering with anything." He explained and she smiled, letting him try to guess what she was planning out in her mind.

"Okay, that's all I needed to know." Suddenly the noise died down and the door opened, The Director stood on the outside of the vault.

"It's time," The Director spoke silently; she stood up, but as she stood up Omicron grabbed her arm. She looked down to the expression in his eyes, he didn't want her to leave him alone again.

"It'll be alright." She whispered just loud enough for him to hear. She looked over to the Director and walked over to him. "I swear, if you do anything to hurt him, I will not hesitate to hurt you." She growled in a low voice. He didn't respond and only continued to walk to the main room.

They stopped and she was shocked at what was waiting for her. Carolina was cuffed down onto a steel bed, while the other four freelancers were in a holographic glass cage, similar to the one that she had gotten stuck in previously. She didn't know how they could have gotten stuck, but Maine looked at her and spoke in a low growl.

_"Don't even ask…"_

"Hey what are you doing with him?!" Carolina growled trying to break herself out. The others simply staring bewildered at her betrayal.

"Agent Colorado and I have some business to attend to. FILSS please bring the Sarcophagus here." FILSS simply responded back with a 'As you wish Director' and a large container was lowered. Colorado stepped back, as if scared.

"Rocky what are you doing?!" Rhody yelled from the cage.

"She is helping with my long term goal, in exchange for her AI." The Director spoke, as Rocky remained silent. Rhody stared at her, his gaze made her feel like she was being shot in the chest.

"There has to be another way, why Carolina? What's in the Sarcophagus?" Rhody asked her as she looked at them through her visor.

"I think you should tell them Colorado." The Director commanded in a smaller sounding tone of voice. Rocky finally allowed her tongue to break free.

"I'm sorry Rhody this is the only way… in order to make an AI, you need a human soul, there very DNA. If you want a specific person as an AI, you need there DNA or something similar… I know now that Carolina… is," she took a second to pause, but finally allowed the bitterness to fly off her tongue like sparks as she faced Carolina. "She is the daughter of the Director." Everyone paused and looked at each other.

"Carolina, is that true?" Wash asked her and Carolina simply nodded without saying a word.

"Then… how you made Omicron…" Colorado sighed and looked at the Sarcophagus, a chill running up her spin.

"He was your partner… I wanted to tell you, but..." Colorado explained to him, drifting off uncomfortably and the Director gave a pleased smile.

"Thank you for that… informative speech… FILSS open the sarcophagus, it's time to get what I spent so long to earn." The Director commanded strongly and the top of the container hissed open and a long tentacle came out of the top. It immediately moved on top of Carolina and it opened a small mouth at the tip. It started to glow and Colorado felt old feelings arising, her heart beating uncontrollably in her head. She wasn't about to go through it again. Carolina didn't deserve this, maybe she was a bitch, but that wasn't worth killing her over.

"STOP IT," Colorado ran over to the table and punched the tentacle. It immediately retreated and the container hissed closed. She grabbed Carolina's gun and pointed it at the Director. "I am done taking orders from you! I won't keep allowing you to black mail me, to kill her, and even most to hurt Omicron!" She told him, but suddenly saw him point a gun at the computer, where a small chip was glowing.

"Take another move and I promise I will end Omicron. I will not allow me to come out empty handed." The Director told her and her heart dropped down into a dark abyss, the echoing sound of its beat was ringing in her ears. "Now drop the gun and reactivate the Sarcophagus." Colorado heard Carolina breathing as deeply and as unsteadily as her. In her heart she couldn't let Omicron die, but then at the same time, it wasn't right to let Carolina die. Finally she gave a sigh.

"Fine…" She began to lay the gun down, until a loud shatter broke the tension and caused her and the Director to duck. Next thing she knew she had found herself looking up to see the Director being pinned to the wall by Maine. She stood up and turned to the table, where Carolina was being helped out of containment by Rhody and Wash. West handed the gun that she had dropped to Colorado.

"Get Omicron," was all he said and she held the gun tightly. She ran over, grabbed the chip from the computer, and finally stuck it into her AI slot.

_**"…AI Omicron online and active."**_ Her armor systems told her and she gave a grin.

A loud gun shot behind her caused her to spin around. Maine was kneeling on the ground bleeding, while the Director held a gun to his head, looking at her with cold dead eyes.

"This is what you get for your treachery." The Director began to squeeze the trigger, but was cut off by a rumbling in the ground below them. They all looked at each other as the Director stumbled back.

_"Weak son of a bitch,"_ Maine laughed still bleeding and stumbled up. He began to pin The Director back against the wall, letting the older gentleman's gun to fall onto the ground. Carolina ran over to help Maine and the two of them kept the Director at bay. Colorado was still trying to take all of this in, her heart racing with another that remained beating inside of her helmet and her mind.

"What did you do?" The Director growled and Carolina smiled.

"Well _Dad_, I happened to leave a little reunion gift, just in case a visit wasn't enough." Carolina smiled and the building rumbled again.

"Carolina, the building is going to explode completely in 6 minutes," West shouted and Colorado watched as The Director's tired eyes widened in fear.

"Go now!" Carolina shouted at them. The building shook again, this time causing Colorado to slightly loose her balance.

"I'm not going to leave you two!" Wash yelled and Colorado nodded.

"Me neither," Colorado told them as well and watched as Rhody and West ran out quickly. Colorado simply sighed, they didn't have anything to lose… but Colorado did. She had done so much wrong and caused so much suffering that she had to make it up to the two Freelancers who continued to control the Director.

"That's not a suggestion! I want you guys out of here before it's too late! I won't allow my father to destroy you two. This is a family matter!" Carolina yelled and Maine simply grunted in agreement. Wash finally left as another rumble began to collapse some of the ceiling down onto the ground.

"I won't leave you! Not after everything I've done." Carolina looked at her and she felt herself being moved by her energy.

"It's okay, Go now," Carolina whispered as the ceiling began to block the doorway.

"Goodbye my friend," Rocky muttered back and finally sprinted out of the room, a large piece of debris blocking the door behind her. She continued to run as debris fell and the ground shook beneath her, threatening to trip her and consume her.

_**"Luna explosions imminent,"**_ Omicron shouted as she neared the exit,

"Thanks Omi," she yelled as the light up ahead lifted her heart up from its pit. She finally made it out, only to be blown forward by a large force.

She fell onto the rough ground and slowly pushed herself up, pain stinging her palms. Her senses were blurred, but she could distinctly smell a fire nearby.

"Rhody, I found her!" A familiar voice yelled and she stumbled up, a large figure running towards her and chocking her in a hug. Her breath was running low and her brain was pounding with her heartbeat. She suddenly realized it was Rhody and allowed him to let her down. She smiled and took a deep breath.

"We did it!" He yelled barely able to contain himself.

"Yeah, I guess we did." She told him, slightly out of breath, but relieved by being free.

"Come on, we need to catch up with the others," Rhody told her and led her up to the spot where the others stood observing the remainder of the destruction of Project Freelancer.

* * *

><p><strong>Look I know you love this story! If not then why are you reading this?! Anyway, thanks for toughing through to this chapter. I will put chapter 20 up as soon as I can...and maybe I'll throw in a little something extra for you guys! So if you want to have some more stories involving my freelancer OC's and some of our old buddies from this story, go to my main page on Fanfiction and vote on the poll! I would appreciate your input! So see you guys soon ;),<strong>

**Samtrix **


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you guys for being so supportive throughout this story. I loved writing it and I am so lucky to have such devoted fans! As much as it annoyed me, the people that told me to post more chapters were my motivation to keep going! Now here is the beginning of the end.**

* * *

><p>Colorado looked back at the Freelancer base that was now engulfed in flames. The heat from the flames was able to be felt from where they were standing on the hillside. The four Freelancers remained quiet, especially Washington, who seemed to be in the most denial of what had just occurred. She still couldn't fathom that Maine and Carolina had stayed behind.<p>

"Wash," She looked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. But he moved slightly away from her.

"I know, let's move out." His words were melancholic as they all moved into the warthog and mongoose drove away.

…

Colorado sat down at the camp that they had set up. The night had never been more beautiful and the moonlight comforted them. She lay back on a tree and watched as the fire lapped up into the sky. The other Freelancers sat down around the fire.

"So Rocky, where are you going after all this?" She smiled at Rhody's question. She pushed herself closer to the fire and threw a loose stick and tossed it in.

"Omicron and I are going back to the Spartan Program. It'll be nice for them to know that one of their best duos is up and kicking." Rocky answered and felt Omicron agreeing with her. "What about you?" She asked Rhody.

"Don't know…I want to go back to those Simulation Troopers… it's very simple there…it's nice." He told her and turned Wash. "Don't you agree Wash?" Wash seemed out of it and faced him.

"Yeah… Can't believe it's all over. We did it," he explained a little cheerful and seemed to see something in the fire that they didn't.

"I still want some payment." West told them obnoxiously and Colorado pulled out a small sack and tossed it to him.

"Here, stop complaining. It's enough credits to buy you a house on a private island." Rocky explained with bitterness on her tongue. West looked at the credits and back up at her.

"Thank you," West thanked her and she nodded.

"Well, I guess we should head out, the nearest UNSC vessel will be landing for refueling in the morning. I guess this is goodbye." They all stood up and shook hands.

"Goodbye," Rhody spoke and hugged her. "Remember, I'll always be ready if you need me." He nearly whispered.

"I think we can handle ourselves, but I appreciate it." She broke away and he placed something in her hand.

"Here, I want you to have these. I don't need them anymore." He responded as she opened her hand and their laid his old Spartan dog tags. They shimmered from the faint firelight.

"I…" She paused and hugged him again. "Bye," she pulled away and nodded. "We should go," she explained and started walking to the mongoose and started it, the lights turning on to guide her driving.

"Hey Rocky, stay safe!" Rhody yelled.

"Don't worry so much," she shouted back at him and drove off, a trail of dust following the mongoose.

Rhody looked back at the other two freelancers.

"So West, where are you going after this?" West stared at Rhody and placed his credits in his pocket.

"Probably to a nice private place, definitely spending my money… I don't mind dropping you off back at the base. But we should rest for the night. It's been a long journey and it's time to breath."  
>…<p>

Rocky sat from the top of the mountain overlooking the refueling station. The ship had just landed and the sun was slowly coming up. She took in the morning air and felt it revitalize her. The rocks were steady beneath her.

"Luna, are you nervous?" Omicron's voice whispered gently in her helmet.

"Kind of… but it's going to be okay," she took a deep breath and pulled out Rhody's dog tags holding them close.

"We should hurry before the leave." She nodded at his advice and stepped back from the mountain top.

"You think we can still do it?" Luna asked him and he simply answered back.

"Let's do it." She started to run and jumped off the top of the mountain, feeling the wind around her as she fell. She felt breathless and finally landed on her feet with a thump. She remained knelt on the ground and stood up in the crater that she had formed in her landing.

As the smoke cleared people from the large ship looked over to her. Someone walked over to the crater and smiled.

"Spartan," the person saluted as more of the people came.

"Luna-116 and AI Omicron reporting for Duty," Luna saluted back and felt something grow in her heart. She was back and she was ready for action.

…

Rhody and Wash stepped out of the car in Blood gulch.

"See you guys. I'm on my way to Hawaii!" West yelled and drove away. Rhody and Wash looked down as they saw their annoying old friends yelling at each other and shooting bullets. Rhody smiled.

"Just like old times," Rhody sighed.

"Hey Rhody, you ever wonder why we're here?" Wash asked as they continued to watch as a light breeze flowed from them. Rhody smiled and crossed his arms gently. He remained watching the simulation troopers a few moments before answering.

"I don't know Wash, but maybe... It's because we want to be."


	21. EPILOGUE (PRESENT TO THE READERS)

Through the smoke of the fire, the rubble was piled onto of each other, covered in ash and burnt to a crisp. The sun glinted through the debris and reflected off of a smooth shiny surface, reflecting the golden rays of the sun outward to the rocks of the cliffs across the area.

He pushed up, to move the debris away from his sore body. His armor had taken a lot of damage, being burned and torn. He was bleeding in quite a few places and he couldn't quite remember his name. He looked down at his armor.

He assumed he was some sort of soldier… but he didn't know why he had survived the explosion… He looked around and saw some figures staring out towards the ground he was in. He thought he knew them and stumbled up to raise his hands, hoping he could signal them over.

Three of the four figures turned around, but one of them looked at him. He did know him, but he couldn't quite pin point from where… though a name did whisper in his brain, _David_. Was it the figure's name or was it his? In his heart it didn't feel right…but then something gnawed at his brain again, _Wash. _These things that floated in his mind didn't help him when pain was stabbing him everywhere.

He slowly moved himself to walk, he wanted to scream and cry, but he couldn't. Every time he tried to make a sound, a scream or a whisper, it would come out as a growl. He held his tongue and continued to walk away from the rubble despite all the agony it was causing him.

After what seemed like an eternity, he finally made it to a small base. People were moving things to and off of a ship, they didn't shout, but they were talking loudly enough to each other, that he could hear the conversation.

"Can't believe she came back," a soldier spoke handing a crate to a friend.

"Yeah a real ghost, and her AI," he wanted to hear more of the conversation, but his body finally gave out on him and he fell down, darkness suddenly crowded him.

…

When he awoke, he lay in a small medical bed; he was completely covered in bandages and medical wires. Everything still hurt, but not exactly the same as before. He felt a little stronger and well rested, though a part of him nagged to fall back into a deep and long sleep.

"Nice to see your awake, do you have a name?" A woman walked in from the door in the room and looked to him. She was pretty and had light blonde hair with clear blue eyes. He tried to speak, but only more growls came out. Frustrated by the inability to speak, he held his tongue. "So I see," she pressed a button on her small earpiece. "Yes, I want the Spartan up here," she began to talk to someone on the other side of it, "I don't care what she's doing! Tell her that's an order! Good day," she hung up and slowly walked out of the room, leaving the newly awoken patient alone.

Finally a person in dark armor with light blue on the legs and arms, walked in. Her helmet was on, but he couldn't shake the feeling he knew her. On her arm there was wolf paw surrounded by a larger half circle.

"I see they found you," she told him and something inside of him started to place the pieces together.

_**"Who are you?" **_He growled and she gave him a faint laugh, he looked at her, did she understand him? So many things were pulling at his brains. He knew her and she knew him. But what was her name? God, what was her name? He couldn't come with it, until she responded.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Maine."

_**"Rocky,"**_

And then it all flew back to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you guys for all of your hard reading! Yes there is a poll to vote on what is next for this small little story, so go check that out on my profile page! This chapter wasn't originally supposed to be in this story, but I love you guys so much (not like that, more like distant relatives that you care for but rarely see) that I decided that this wasn't right to leave Maine's fate up in the air. Yes, Carolina and the Director are both dead, but they died content (Well one of them anyway!) After this I'm going to get started with my other stories and continue my career as a writer. I wish you all the best of luck in your lives! Kee'lah Se'lai, finally and forever on this story,<strong>

**Samtrix**

**N. N**


End file.
